Ephémère
by Ruines
Summary: Harry rencontre par hasard une des personnes qu'il hait le plus au monde, pourtant, ils ne se connaissent pas encore... [UA][YAOI][HPxDM]FINI
1. Heureuse Rencontre?

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Raiting** : T, toute scène dépassant ce raiting sera annoncée, rassurez vous.

**Genre** : Yaoi, UA, Romance, Humour

**Souce** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 – _Heureuse rencontre _?

Une somptueuse moto sciait gracieusement le bitume d'un épais trait noir. Les pneus crissaient bruyamment sur l'asphalte à chaque virage. Le vrombissement incessant du moteur s'entendait sur des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

Elle prit la prochaine sortie, sa peinture rouge laissant un brûlante traînée de feu sur son chemin. Direction Darlington en quittant la E15.

Les chênes s'enfilaient les uns derrière les autres, tous plus gigantesques, plus beaux, plus fournis. Le vent doux du début de soirée faisait voleter leurs feuillages rougies par l'automne et le tapis de verdures brunes qui jonchaient le sol terreux. Les branches se joignaient et se quittaient sous les brusque emportements.

Le ciel semblait lourd. Lourd de pluie, de larmes, comme ne devraient jamais l'être l'âme des hommes. La brume commençait lentement mais sûrement à croître, s'épaississant, limitant la visibilité.

Les freins se serrèrent violemment, immobilisant la moto. La béquille fut mise, le contact rompu, et le motard descendit.

Ils enleva doucement son casque, dévoilant une folle chevelure de jais. Son nez droit se retroussa sous les fortes odeurs de pot d'échappement, ses incroyables yeux d'absinthe cerclés de fines montures rectangulaires se plissèrent sous la morsure du vent, qui dégagea par la même une épaisse mèche de cheveux dévoilant une fine cicatrice en forte d'éclair sur le haut de son front.

Son casque à la main, il se dirigea calmement vers la porte du restaurant, quelques lampadaires lumineux éclairant son chemin. La petite battisse semblait étrangement calme. Quand il passa la double porte de verre, il fut choqué par le silence régnant.

Les douces effluves de viande grillé et de légume cuit lui mirent l'eau à la bouche. Son dernier repas remontaient à près de neuf heures et n'avait été constitué que d'un petit pain brioché fourré au bœuf.

Les deux serveuses au comptoir parlaient placidement. Quand il s'adressa à l'une pour commander son repas, celle-ci lui sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais il ne lui porta aucune attention, trop absorbé par ses pensées.

Son plat en main, sa note réglée, il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers une des petites tables libres du fond du restaurant où personne ne se trouvaient sur un degré d'envergure assez conséquent.

Il mangea doucement, savourant chaque plat avec une joie non feinte. Son poulet était délicieusement grillé et son riz parfaitement cuit. Sa tartelette aux fraises –dont il ne mangea que les fraises, n'aimant ni la tarte, ni la crème anglaise- fut elle aussi engloutie.

D'un geste souple de la main, il regarda l'heure.

21h45.

Il était plus que temps qu'il reparte s'il voulait se trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit. Sa petite merveille de technologie avait beau être parfaite, il ne pouvait décemment pas dormir dessus.

Rassemblant rapidement son casque et son sac qu'il posa sur une épaule, il fit une halte par les toilettes.

* * *

En sortant de la petite salle exiguë il se lava les mains et passa son visage sous l'eau claire pour se remettre les idées en place. 

La douce caresse de l'eau sur son visage lui fit pousser un soupire de contentement.

Se qu'il pouvait aimer cet élément et se qu'il représentait : _la vie_.

La vie est un joyaux à préserver. Inaccessible pour certains, trop court pour d'autre. Une succession de désagrément, de douleur, de peur, de mal, _de mâle_. Un froid éphémère, aussi gelé que les neiges éternelles –qui ne seront plus s'y éternelles que ça d'ici quelques années, ont dit : « merci pollution et réchauffement de la planète » -.

Il s'essuya à l'aide d'un bout de papier, son dos toujours courbé sur le lavabo, ses jambes légèrement écartés, son bassin surélevé.

Relevant doucement le visage pour discerner son clone dans le miroir, il fut surpris de découvrir à ses coté un second visage.

Plus fin, plus long et anguleux. Une peau de cire, tout aussi translucide et irréelle. De petit yeux anthracites cernés d'épais cils blonds et de fins sourcils. Au centre du visage trônait un petit nez en forme de bec d'avocette, légèrement recourbé surplombant deux lèvres charnues de couleur vermeille. Les cheveux excessivement blond, albugineux, joint en catogan par un élastique noir. Aussi noir que sa chemise de soie délibérément ouverte sur un torse pâle, et que le jean scandaleusement moulant qu'il portait.

Les deux absinthes se posèrent sur le casque que tenait fermement l'inconnu à la main, une veste de cuir passée au travers.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il lorgnait sans honte le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Son regard parcourant chaque courbe à sa portée. Glissant, plus frais qu'une caresse sur les clavicules dévoilées.

Relevant enfin son regard vers l'inconnu, il fut étonné de voir celui-ci sourire discrètement, ses yeux anthracites ne quittant pas les siens. Léchant sensuellement ses lèvres asséchés, il déglutit bruyamment, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de son homologue.

Celui-ci s'exclama alors d'une voix légèrement rauque, chaude :

« Auriez-vous du feu ? »

Le propriétaire des yeux d'absinthes enfonça profondément sa main gauche dans l'unes des poches arrières de son pantalon de lin blanc et en retira un briquet qu'il alluma devant le visage fin de l'albinos.

Celui-ci le remercia d'un geste de tête et pencha son visage vers le briquet superposant le bout de sa cigarette à la petite flamme bleutée.

Il tira une longue bouffée, recracha sa fumée sur sa droite, et replongea son regard dans celui de son « allumeur ».

« Vous en voulez une ? » Proposa t-il en lui tendant son paquet

« Non merci. Je ne fume pas » Répondit gentiment le brun, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres

Ils quittèrent ensemble la salle et se dirigèrent vers la sortie côte à côte.

* * *

Une fois dehors, un vent puissant s'engouffra sous leurs vêtements. Le blond jeta à terre sa cigarette qu'il écrasa du pied. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste de cuir, montant brusquement sa fermeture éclair et coinçant les boucles d'argents en forme de serpent l'une dans l'autre. 

Le brun resserra simplement son épais pull de laine sombre, comprimant son poitrail musclé dedans, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'apollon blond.

« Draco Malfoy » S'exclama t-il soudainement la main tendu

« … »

La main de Draco resta en l'air, patiente, attendant que le brun se présente à son tour. Il ne remarqua pas les sourcils arqués de celui-ci, ni le voile noir qui plongea ses prunelles d'absinthevers de sombre horizons.

« Harry Potter » Répondit le brun

Il serra férocement sa poigne sur celle –semble t-il fragile- du blond, qui enfonça cruellement ses ongles manucurés dans la peau fine de la main de Harry, son regard s'étant fait de braise.

**

* * *

**

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plut.

Gros Poutous.

Ruines.

PS/ Bonne chance à tous ceux ou celle qui passe partielles, BAC, brevet ou autres diplômes.


	2. Heureuse Retrouvaille?

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Raiting** : G, toute scène dépassant ce raiting sera annoncée, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï, UA, Romance, Humour

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 – _Heureuse retrouvaille _?_

* * *

_

« Draco Malfoy » S'exclama t-il soudainement la main tendue.

_« … »_

_La main de Draco resta en l'air, patiente, attendant que le brun se présente à son tour. Il ne remarqua pas les sourcils arqués de celui-ci, ni le voile noir qui plongea ses prunelles d'absinthe dans de sombre horizons._

_« Harry Potter » Répondit le brun _

_Il serra férocement sa poigne sur celle –semble t-il fragile- du blond, qui enfonça cruellement ses ongles manucurés dans la peau fine de la main de Harry, son regard s'étant fait de braise._

« C'est une blague ? » Demanda enfin Draco en lâchant sa main

« J'ai bien peur que non. D'étonnant yeux d'acier, le port fier, une chevelure d'or. Je m'étonne moi-même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt » Enuméra Harry.

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux écartant quelques mèches de devant ses yeux, son regard ne quittant pas le brun, dans l'attente du : « poisson d'avril ! » Assez malvenue en plein mois d'octobre.

« C'est pas vrai ! » S'insurgea le blond

« Je crois que t'es plutôt mal placé pour te plaindre. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qui me retient de te foutre ma main dans la gueule » Répondit hargneusement le brun en serrant exagérément le poing

« Ne touche pas à mon visage »

« Ah ? Et pourquoi je me gênerais ? »

« Je suis mannequin ! Ne touche _jamais_ à mon visage » Répondit prestement Draco

« Je vois, c'est ça que t'as foutu les onze derrières années de ta vie ? Quelle réussite ! Etrange, mais je n'ai jamais vu ton visage placardé. Tu ne dois pas être aussi important que tu t'en donne l'air finalement » Ironisa Harry.

Draco l'empoigna par le col de son pull et plaqua violemment son corps contre le sien.

C'est tout près de sa bouche, qu'il susurra d'un ton mordant :

« Ferme-là Potter ou je t'éclate la tête sur le bitume »

Harry s'esclaffa d'un rire clair, la tête renversée et les yeux clos. Ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresaut et il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à Draco, ce qui énerva fortement celui-ci qui raffermit sa prise sur son col et rapprocha d'autant plus son visage du sien, au point que, une fois Harry calmé, leurs lèvres se frôlaient.

Ses anthracites contre ses céladons.

Ses lèvres sanguines contre ses lèvres incarnates.

Sa peau de lait contre sa peau d'ivoire.

Ses fils d'ambres contre ses fils d'ébène.

Un monde de contraste pourtant tellement identique.

Un silence, longs et pesants, puis des paroles, malicieuses et taquines :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu ne ris plus ? »

Et en effet, il ne riait plus. Son corps était comme figé, chacun de ses muscles s'atrophiaient lentement, sous le froid, l'immobilité.

Ses yeux ne quittaient plus ceux de Draco, ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien, et qu'il n'avait pourtant pas reconnu aux premiers abords, comment avez t-il fait pour l'oublier ? Oublier ce regard, cette teinte, ce ressentiment…

_La mémoire sélective_…c'était donc cela ?

Sa langue passait et repassait sans cesse sur ses lèvres sèches, les humidifiant, les assouplissant. Frôlant inlassablement la chair épaisse, la cajolant avec tendresse.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient.

Le regard de Draco se fixa quelques secondes sur cette langue câline, suivant le doux trajet de la commissure gauche à la commissure droite de ses lèvres pâles. Doucement, il se pencha, cherchant à atteindre la bouche aguichante, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un grondement furieux :

« Lâche-moi Malfoy »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? T'as viré hétéro ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Draco.

Harry se dégagea de sa poigne et s'écarta d'un pas. Sa respiration était légèrement saccadée, ses yeux refusaient de se détourner du regard sournois que lui lançait le blond. Il croisa ses bras sur son poitrail, cherchant instinctivement un quelconque réconfort.

« Ne joue pas avec moi Malfoy. Tu m'as trahi il y a onze ans, ne crois pas que je vais ramper pour te récupérer alors que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un. Je suis un homme de confiance _moi_ » S'insurgea Harry

« Vraiment ? Tu es avec quelqu'un ? » S'étonna Draco, d'un ton faussement intéressé en fixant le brun.

Harry éluda la question en se détournant du blond pour se dirigeait vers les parkings.

Il s'arrêta à coté d'une moto de course noir métallisé, aux sièges de cuir tout aussi sombre et aux alliages d'argent. Du bout des doigts, il caressa -comme émerveillé- le siège, puis parcourue les formes arrondis de la paume de sa main détaillant les courbes impeccables, comme l'aurait fait le plus doux des amants.

A regret, il reporta son regard sur Draco qui s'était reproché de lui, et était maintenant à sa gauche.

« C'est une Suzuki GSX-R 1000. Une vraie merveille. Elle est à toi ? » Demanda doucement Harry.

« Elle est effectivement à moi »

Draco reporta son intention sur sa moto et sourit légèrement, en enserrant de sa main l'un des accélérateurs entourés de caoutchouc. Sa main frôla lentement la poignée d'avant en arrière amorçant un mouvement de balancier. Elle redescendit le long du cadran de vitesse, laissant des traces de buées sur le verre glacé, puis lentement, parcouru le réservoir de métal. La sensation de froid lui envoya un frisson qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, atteignant ses reins, faisant se dresser le duvet de poils fins.

Harry regarda -fasciné- la main pâle et efflanquée se mettre doucement en mouvement, cajolant le caoutchouc, le verre, le métal, puis le cuir.

Un sursauta le sortit de sa transe.

Lentement, il contourna la Suzuki de Draco et rejoint sa propre moto, garée juste à côté.

Flamboyante d'un rouge andrinople, ses épais alliages en argents scintillants sous le doux astre veillant, son siège de cuir noir arqué et souple n'appelant qu'à être monté.

« Une Ducati 999, Potter. Tu n'as rien à envier à la mienne » S'exclama Draco non loin derrière lui, en enfourchant sa moto « Où va-tu au fait ? »

_Loin de toi je l'espère_, pensa t-il

« Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde » Répondit férocement le brun

Un rire suave s'échappa des tréfonds de la gorge de Draco, puis il s'écria, faussement offusqué par sa réplique, en s'imposant une mine dramatique :

« Mon doux petit Potter, comme tu as changé. C'est déplorable, le temps ne t'a visiblement pas gâté » Il soupira fortement et continua sur le même ton, ses bras battant le ciel « Avant, tu aurais déposé un baiser sucré au creux de mon cou avant de me proposer de t'accompagner »

« Le temps modifie les hommes Malfoy, comme les hommes modifie le temps. Y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis » récria hargneusement Harry en dardant sur Draco un regard mauvais, défiant celui-ci de le contredire

« Il faut croire » accorda tristement Draco, ce qui surpris fortement le brun, qui le dévisagea étonné

« Tu es trop bon acteur pour ta santé mentale Malfoy » Soupira Harry.

Il grimpa à son tour sur sa moto, enfila ses gants de cuir sur ses mains gelées, ajusta correctement son casque sur sa tête, abaissa la visière, et retourna son regard masqué vers Draco, qui le regardait faire, la tête légèrement mise de côté.

Draco, lui, suivait chaque mouvement du brun.

Il regardait avec quelle délicatesse il enfilait ses gants, compressant ses doigts fins dans l'épais tissu, comment il posait sur son crane le casque noir marqué de signes tribaux de couleur rouge, comment il rabattait la visière teintée, cachant ses doux joyaux aux yeux du monde.

« Fais une course avec moi » Souffla Draco

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Pour tester…la puissance. Voir si tu es digne d'une telle merveille ! » Ajouta précipitamment le blond d'un ton dur.

Harry renifla dédaigneusement et se détourna de lui.

« Je te reconnais bien là Malfoy, toujours à vouloir tester ce que tu as entre les cuisses »

Contre toute attende, Draco laissa échapper un rire mélodieux, faisant sursauter le brun et attirant son regard à lui.

« Pas assez confiance en toi à ce que je vois…comme toujours. Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? » Interrogea malicieusement le blond avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif

« Puisque tu es décidé à prendre ta raclée, allons-y…_chéri_ » Répondit Harry, ses mâchoires se crispant violemment sous la colère.

D'un geste sur, il décoinça la béquille, et mis le contacte, faisant ronronner le moteur.

« Ecoute ça Malfoy… » Dit-il en écoutant le bruit courant de la turbine « c'est ta perte »

Draco sourit méchamment, ourlant ses lèvres fines sur une belle rangée de dents blanches. Il passa rapidement son casque, ses gants, dégagea la béquille et mit à son tour le contact faisant résonner dans la calme air de repos, le doux bruit de ses cylindres.**

* * *

**

**A suivre …**

**

* * *

**

A bientôt pour la suite!Ruines.


	3. Ne dissocions pas le sens de la forme…

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : G, toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncée, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï, UA, Romance, Humour

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**RAR** : chères mesdemoiselles ( parce que je doute qu'il y est des lecteurs, ce qui est bien regrettable, enfin bref !) si vous pouviez laisser vos adresses e-mail la prochaine fois ça m'arrangerais, comme ça je répondrais directement dessus plutôt que de le faire ici, sinon, et bien ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas spécialement, c'est comme vous voulez.

Rien n'est plus agréable et ne donne plus envie de se démener qu'une review, alors merci beaucoup à vous toutes et surtout à **Slydawn** et **MarineMalfoy** à qui je n'ai pas pus répondre, faute d'adresse mail.

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Ne dissocions pas le sens de la forme…**

_

* * *

_

« Puisque tu es décidé à prendre ta raclée, allons-y…chéri » Répondit Harry, ses mâchoires se crispant violemment sous la colère.

_D'un geste sur, il décoinça la béquille, et mis le contacte, faisant ronronner le moteur._

_« Ecoute ça Malfoy… » Dit-il en écoutant le bruit courant de la turbine « c'est ta perte » _

_Draco sourit méchamment, ourlant ses lèvres fines sur une belle rangée de dents blanches. Il passa rapidement son casque, ses gants, dégagea la béquille et mit à son tour le contact faisant résonner dans la calme air de repos, le doux bruit de ses cylindres._

D'une petite poussée sur l'accélérateur, il se retrouva aux cotés de Harry, qui semblait l'attendre aux abords de la sortie du parking.

« Hey Potter, qu'est ce que je gagne ? » Demanda malicieusement Draco

Harry le regarda dédaigneusement levant à intervalle régulier son sourcil gauche, signe évident de sa trop grande nervosité. Il émit un vague son ressemblant à un claquement de langue et mima hargneusement :

« Toujours aussi sur de toi à ce que je vois. Tu te crois toujours à la hauteur ? »

« Toujours Potter. Alors, qu'est ce que je gagne ? »

« Ce que tu veux Malfoy ! »

« Ce que je veux, hein ? Méfies toi, je pourrais te demander…toutes sortes de choses »

« C'est le but de la phrase « ce que tu veux » crétin »

Draco eut un petit rire -étouffé par son casque- puis demanda doucement, presque avec intérêt :

« Et quel est _ton_ but à toi ? »

« Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà. Il te suffit de rompre l'os et de sucer la substantifique moelle, et tu trouveras… » répondit énigmatiquement Harry, ses yeux -derrière la vitre teintée de son casque- cloués à ceux de Draco.

Draco approcha quelque peu son visage masqué de celui de Harry et lui susurra subtilement, d'un ton chaud et suave, sensuelle et troublant :

« Je me ferais un plaisir de te sucer l'os jusqu'à la moelle quand j'aurais gagné Potter » Il se redressa, fier de sa réplique et continua d'une voix neutre « Le premier arrivé aux portes de Darlington remporte le droit d'exiger ce qu'il souhaite de l'autre. Ca marche ? »

Il tendit devant lui sa main gauche, comme plus tôt dans la soirée, et attendit, encore.

Et la main de Harry -gantée de cuir- entra en collision avec la sienne, ses doigts écrasant les siens, se faisant violence pour ne pas briser cette poigne fragile, et parla, d'une voix conquérante, comme un gladiateur entrant dans la fosse aux lions :

« Ca _roule_ Malfoy. Tu n'iras pas te plaindre après »

« Avec ce que j'ai prévu pour toi, non, rassure-toi, je n'irais pas me plaindre »

« Très bien. A trois. Trois…deux… »

« Un ! »

D'un souple mouvement de poigné il tourna l'accélérateur et mis les gaz, surprenant Harry dans son décompte.

Harry fixa sans comprendre le catogan de cheveux albugineux s'en aller au loin, puis reprenant ses esprits et prestant intérieurement contre l'intégrité d'un « satané blondinet sans mœurs ni vertus » il actionna à son tour l'accélérateur et partie comme une flèche derrière l'épais nuage de fumée que laissaient les gaz du blond sur son passage.

Il aperçut -entre plusieurs volutes de feuilles mortes- le reflet d'un bolide de couleur noir roulé à vive allure.

Il accéléra d'autant plus, se retrouvant au même niveau que celui de Draco. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit narquoisement, avant de mettre la pleine vitesse et de repartir aussi sec.

Draco donnait l'impression de l'avoir attendu pour le narguer toujours un peu plus.

Harry poussa la vitesse sur la ligne droite, faisant glisser ses pneus sur l'asphalte noir, recouvert en partie des feuilles tombées des arbres en bordures de la route.

Arrivés à un virage, Harry passa à droite de Draco et serra au plus aigu de la route prenant ainsi l'avantage sur quelques mètres. Il leva le point gauche en direction de Draco, lâchant l'une de ses poignets et leva le majeur bien haut, visible d'entre tous ses doigts repliés. Puis, il tourna encore la poigné pour arriver au maximum de sa moto qui repartie sur une nouvelle ligne droite, Draco sur les talons.

Quand la porte de la ville de Darlington fut visible à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, ils jouaient du coude à coude pour déstabiliser l'autre, ne se soucient nullement du danger de la situation.

Sur les cinquante derniers mètres les séparant des portes de la ville, Draco donna une nouvelle poussée à sa moto et il arriva premier sous le mur de roche épaisse. Il fit un arrêt remarqué en freinant durement, ses pneus crissant sur les dallages de pierres brutes. Ses hanches nonchalamment décalées vers la gauche, attendant que Harry s'arrête à ses cotés.

Celui-ci fit son arrivée -quelques demi-seconde plus tard- au moins aussi bruyante que celle de Draco, ses freins grincèrent sous l'effort de la moto qui fini par se stopper complètement et le contact fut éteint.

Harry enleva rageusement son casque, décoiffant plus –si c'était possible- ses épaisses mèches de jais. Il reposa correctement ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, et darda un regard meurtrier vers Draco, qui lui souriait grandement.

Un Potter froissé ne rendait sa victoire que plus exquise et _jouissive_.

Draco descendit lentement de son siège, passant sa jambe droite de l'autre coté, rejoindre sa jumelle.

Son pantalon de jean enserrait formidablement ses hanches étroites et ses fesses. Ses cuisses nerveuses bandaient sous chacun de ses pas le rapprochant rapidement de Harry.

« J'ai une chambre dans un hôtel de la ville, je suppose que si tu as accepté de venir dans cette direction c'est que le fait de passer la nuit à Darlington ne te gène pas plus que ça, où que c'était sur ton chemin. Je me trompe ? » Demanda doucement Draco ses prunelles claires ne quittant pas celle de Harry.

« Non. Tu as tout juste. J'ai rendez-vous demain dans la ville »

« Bien. Tu as déjà un hôtel ? »

« Non, je pensais en trouver un avant que la nuit tombe, mais je suis malheuresement tombé sur une veille connaissance et pas des meilleurs si tu veux mon avis » Répondit Harry d'une voix dure.

Draco ne répondit rien mais soupira bruyamment, en attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas à venir, plus sèchement que précédemment :

« Mais je suppose que tu vas me proposer gentiment de me joindre à toi dans ta chambre ? »

« Ne rêves pas Potter, je voulais simplement de montrer mon hôtel, il prenne avec ou sans réservation » Répliqua Draco d'un ton malicieux.

Harry cracha -dans sa barbe inexistante- un tas d'insanité sur le compte de Malfoy et lui décocha un regard furibond.

« Bien »

« Bien ! Pas de « merci Draco tu es génial » ? C'en ait vexant Potter » Railla le blond

« Je t'emmerde poliment Malfoy. Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi imbu de ta petite personne »

« Il me semble que mon orgueil ne nous empêchait pas de faire des choses fort intéressantes au lit…_chaton_ »

Harry frissonna sous le souvenir que lui rappelait cette appellation et il s'exclama dangereusement :

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Malfoy » Passa rapidement Harry « Et ne parle pas de _ça_, ont avaient quatorze ans, j'étais jeune et stupide »

Draco partie dans un rire clair ne semblant plus pouvoir respirer tant il gloussait. Une quinte de toux le pris par surprise et il s'étouffa bruyamment sous le rire de Harry, qui, les larmes aux yeux, lui tapait fortement sur le haut du dos :

« Crève pas Malfoy… tu ne m'as pas encore indiqué ton hôtel pour passer la nuit »

Se calmant peu à peu, Draco retrouva son incontournable teint pâle et s'exclama :

« Ha-ha-ha Potter, très, très drôle »

« Bon, tu m'emmène à cet hôtel ou je dois me mettre à genoux »

« Non, non, non, Potter, ton gage attendra qu'on soit dans une chambre close, je ne tien pas particulièrement à exhiber mon avantageuse anatomie aux yeux et su de tous » Se moqua Draco.

Ils remontèrent chacun sur leurs motos et Harry suivit Draco jusqu'à une petite auberge typiquement anglaise nommé : '_The Inn from our home'_

Ils passèrent les deux grosses portes d'ébène qui servaient d'entrée et se retrouvèrent dans un univers rustique mais plaisant.

Un énorme comptoir fait de vieux bois était placé au fond de la grande pièce, derrière lequel se tenait une petite femme rousse au visage rond constellé de taches qui leur souriait bêtement. Les murs de la vaste pièce étaient entièrement recouverts de lambris donnant l'impression de se trouver dans un chalet de montagne.

Sur sa droite, Harry put apercevoir une salle adjacente qui semblait être une salle à mangé. Une dizaine de personnes étaient établée à différents endroits de la pièce, sur de gros fauteuil de velours rouge qui paraissaient très confortables.

Draco, lui, était au comptoir, discutant calmement avec l'hôtesse qui acquiesça en jetant un regard vers Harry puis lui tendit sa clé.

Ce dernier -après avoir détaillé l'intérieur de la pièce- s'approcha à son tour et demanda gentiment à l'hôtesse :

« Bonjour mademoiselle, j'aim…»

« Appelez moi Ginny » Le coupa t-elle

« Bien…Ginny. J'aimerais, si possible une chambre pour la nuit »

« Je suis vraiment navrée monsieur mais plus aucune chambre n'est disponible ce soir » Minauda t-elle, une sourire idiot plaqué aux lèvres

« Hum…» Harry porta son regard vers le support derrière le comptoir auquel était accroché une série de clé « ex…excusez-moi mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a toutes ses clés de libres si toutes les chambres sont occupées ? »

« Oh, en fait, elles sont toutes réservées à l'avance et…je ne peux malheureusement pas…»

« Mais…c'est pour une nuit et…»

« Ca suffit Potter ! Lâche donc cette pauvre fille » Coupa Draco d'une voix froide

« Si tu as une idée Malfoy je suis tout ouï » Lança narquoisement Harry en planta ses prunelles furieuses dans le regard malicieux de Draco

« Et bien, si je puis me permettre… » Tenta doucement l'aubergiste «…vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître, alors si le fait de partager le même lit ne vous dérange pas, celle de la suite de Monsieur… » Elle jetant un regard à son registre que Draco avait signé plus tôt « Malfoy à un très grand lit qui pourrait facilement contenir trois-quatre personnes de votre gabarit »

Harry la regarda bouche bée et la vit faire un clin d'œil à Draco qui opina doucement de la tête. Il se retourna vers celui-ci avec un regard courroucé auquel le blond répondit par un sourire suave.

« C'est une excellente idée mademoiselle. Si tu es d'accord Potter, je vais te conduire c'est au premier »

« Tu plaisante Malfoy, je ne vais certainement pas passer la nuit dans la même chambre que toi et encore moins dans le même lit ! »

« Et pourquoi non ? Tu as un autre endroit où passer la nuit peut-être ? » Demanda doucement Draco en s'approchant de lui.

Harry déglutit fortement, faisant vibrer sa pomme d'Adam sous le regard de braise du blond. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, puis, prit une seconde vie, il dit de façon courte et succincte :

« Non »

Le visage de Draco se fendit d'un énorme sourire. Il attrapa rapidement la taille de Harry de son bras droit, caressa ses flancs du bout des doigts et susurra au creux de son oreille :

« A la bonne heure ! Tu me dois toujours mon gage… la nuit va être longue _chaton _»

**

* * *

A suivre…**

* * *


	4. Car la forme elle même est riche de sens

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : G, toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncé, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**RAR** : Merci beaucoup chère Ririne, en esperant que la "crise" te convienne!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **– Car la forme elle-même est riche de sens. _

* * *

_

Le visage de Draco se fendit d'un énorme sourire. Il attrapa rapidement la taille de Harry de son bras droit, caressa ses flancs du bout des doigts et susurra au creux de son oreille :

_« A la bonne heure ! Tu me dois toujours mon gage… la nuit va être longue, chaton » _

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent sous l'outrage. Tournant la tête vers l'hôtelière, il la supplia du regard, mais elle ne fit que lui rendre un petit signe de main et un grand sourire.

_Saleté, _pensa Harry.

Draco raffermit sa poigne autour de sa taille et les mena aux escaliers face à eux. Chacune des marches craquait sous leurs pas, le bruit s'intensifiant durant l'ascension.

Arrivés au premier palier, un sombre et étroit couloir s'étendait à perte de vue. Il semblait interminable, pourtant, Harry ne se souvenait pas que la bâtisse paraissait si vaste vu de l'extérieur. Des dizaines de portes se succédaient les unes aux autres à intervalles réguliers.

Les murs étaient recouverts à moitié, de dentelles de lambris, le reste était fait d'une sorte de crépis rouge passé. Une petite loupiote était accrochée au-dessus de chaque porte révélant ainsi des tons différents pour chacune d'elle. De petites plaques de cuivre sur lesquelles étaient inscrites un numéro allaient en croissant plus ils s'enfonçaient dans l'étroitesse du couloir.

Draco regardait chacune des portes à la recherche de leurs numéros de chambre. Son visage se tordit d'une grimace méprisante en passant devant les portes aux tons roses pales et pastels. Nul doute qu'il priait intérieurement pour que la leur ne se situe pas dans les environs.

Passant devant une porte d'un beau rouge vif, numéros 13, ils entendirent de forts gémissements et le bruit caractéristique d'un sommier grinçant sous son assaillant.

« Putain Malfoy tu m'as emmené dans une maison de passe ou quoi ? » Demanda de but en blanc Harry, dont les joues avaient clairement rougi.

Draco lui adressa un sourire énigmatique qui ne fit qu'effrayer d'autant plus le brun avant de répondre d'un ton narquois qui ne le quittait pas, son sourcil droit s'arquant :

« T'aimerais bien, hein Potter ? »

« Connard » Marmonna Harry faisant glousser Draco.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Draco stoppa la marche -arrêtant par la même Harry qu'il tenait toujours- devant la porte au numéro 15.

Elle était d'un beau blanc immaculé, aussi clair que la peau diaphane de Draco. Pas une seule imperfection ne venait gâcher l'ensemble de pureté.

Draco sourit doucement et inséra la clé dans l'orifice de métal. Il poussa le battant et glissa par l'interstice de la porte son visage. Il jugea l'interrupteur à gauche de l'entrée et l'actionna, éclairant ainsi la vaste pièce grâce au plafonnier.

Il se détourna de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir en grand pour laisser libre accès à Harry qui cherchait désespérément à voir l'intérieur par-dessus son épaule.

Harry grogna vaguement quelques chose qui s'apparentait à : « merci », et pénétra calmement dans la pièce.

Son regard se porta instantanément sur l'immense baldaquin aux dais sculptés dans du bois aux couleurs d'ébène, qui représentait un entrelacement de serpent enjôleur. Un fin voilage transparent de couleur noir cachait le centre du lit. De lourdes tentures de velours sombre étaient soigneusement tirées par-devant la double porte-fenêtre. Au sol, une épaisse couche de laine blanche recouvrait l'ensemble de la surface. Les murs étaient vêtu un papier peint aussi blanc que la frise entourant le plafond était noir. Une gigantesque fresque recouvrait la voûte de la chambre, Harry identifia la peinture comme étant l'exacte copie de celle de la chapelle Sixtine faite par Michel-Ange.

Il était soufflé par la beauté du lieu. Qui aurait cru que Darlington cachait des auberges aussi bien installées ? Certainement pas lui. Il s'était attendu à passer la nuit dans un hôtel miteux, faute de trouver mieux dans les parages.

Finalement, cette soirée n'était pas entièrement gâchée.

Comme pour le contre-dire, Draco ouvrit la bouche :

« Bien Potter, quand tu auras fini ton inspection, on pourra peut être passer aux choses sérieuses »

Harry se retourna vers Draco pour le rembarrer, mais s'interrompis avant même d'avoir commencé.

Devant lui se tenait Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Sa veste de cuir jonchait le sol dans un coin de la pièce, sa chemise de soie était entièrement ouverte sur son torse musculeux –sans pour autant être monstrueusement bodybuildé- et glissait sur ses épaules arrondis. Ses deux mains tenaient chacune un pan de son pantalon, l'une finissait de tirer le deuxième boutons pendant que l'autre faisait couler la fermeture éclair. Il plissa adorablement les sourcils et pencha très légèrement la tête sur la droite.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Demanda finalement Harry

« Quoi ? » Draco releva la tête et lui servit un sourire ironique « Tu ne vois pas bien avec tes nouvelles lunettes ? Elles sont plus esthétiques que tes culs de bouteilles mais sont-elles aussi efficace ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, mais se détourna de lui en poussant un soupire d'exaspération. Il se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre mais fut interrompu par les paroles de Draco :

« Pour répondre à ta question…tu me dois toujours mon gage…et…il serait plus pratique pour l'exécution de celui-ci que j'enlève certaines choses… « encombrante ?» »

Harry ne répondit rien, trop abasourdis pendant que Draco faisait couler le long de ses jambes fines son jean. Les passant tour à tour par-dessus le pan de tissus clair et enlevant par la même ses chaussettes, il se retrouva bientôt vêtu d'un simple boxer de couleur noir, tranchant délicieusement avec sa peau pale. Cette vue fit voir rouge à Harry qui s'écria fébrilement :

« Tu n'es qu'un immonde petit connard libidineux. Je ne suis pas une pute Malfoy. De quel droit tu t'imagine pouvoir me demander une chose pareil ? »

Le dit Malfoy semblait assez amusé de la situation puisqu'il tentait difficilement de dissimuler son sourire.

« Mais enfin Potter ce n'ait que… »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Va te faire voir. Moi j'me casse, je préfère passer la nuit dehors plutôt que de devoir partager un lit avec une pourriture dans ton genre. Tu me donne la gerbe ! Tu ne mérite… »

En quelques grandes enjambées, Draco plaqua durement Harry contre le velours des fenêtres, écrasant son corps souple et fin sous le sien.

Son regard se fit méprisant alors qu'il crachait ses paroles :

« Le plus libidineux des deux, c'est toi Potter. Je voulais un massage ! Un putain de bordel de massage ! »

**

* * *

**

A suivre…

* * *


	5. Anekhou kai

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : G, toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncé, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**RAR** : Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui se sont données la peine de laisser une review au chapitre 4, en esperant que ce 5ème chapitre qui c'est tant fait désirer vous plaise tout autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **– Anekhou kai … (1)

* * *

_En quelques grandes enjambées, Draco plaqua durement Harry contre le velours des fenêtres, écrasant son corps souple et fin sous le sien. _

_Son regard se fit méprisant alors qu'il crachait ses paroles :_

_« Le plus libidineux des deux, c'est toi Potter. Je voulais un massage ! Un putain de bordel de massage ! »_

Son poing parti tout seul, frappant sans concession, sans douceur mais non sans douleur, l'épais mur de papier peint blanc qui s'effrita sous la violence du coup.

La respiration sifflante, Draco dégagea de son corps celui de Harry, qui s'effondra lamentablement au sol sous le coup de l'angoisse, les yeux démesurément ouvert et la bouche béante en un cri montant du fond de sa gorge.

Le poing rougi et quelques phalanges brisées, le blond écarta d'un geste exaspéré les voilages noirs du baldaquin et s'écroula sur le ventre sur les draps de soie blanche qui poussèrent un couinement indigné. Son boxer fuyait le bas de ses hanches fines, présentant une chute de rein à damner le plus pur des anges et l'angle étrangement hypnotique de son bassin.

Posant une main indécise sur le mur, Harry se releva tant bien que mal, ses jambes le soutenant à grandes peines. Sa bouche c'était refermée en un clappement sonore, mais ses yeux restaient considérablement plus ouvert que la normale. Chancelant légèrement sur ses jambes branlantes, il s'approcha à petits pas du lit où était allongé Draco.

« Malfoy, je … » Commença t-il d'une voix rauque

« Ta gueule Potter j'ai pas envie de t'entendre » Le coupa rapidement le blond.

Il se retourna sur le dos, présentant son plus beau regard d'acier et tentant accessoirement de faire perdre l'envie à Harry de lui adresser la parole pour sa propre survie. Mais comme tout le monde le sais, chacun n'est pas né sous l'étoile qui se nomme 'raison'.

« Ecoute, j'aimerais m'excuser »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? » Répliqua furieusement le blond.

Pinçant les lèvres de dépit, Harry tendit sa main droite vers l'un des dais sculptés pour soutenir un peu son corps mou.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé. J'ai pas été très malin sur ce coup. Sincèrement Malfoy, je... » Il reprit une forte respiration, puis s'exclama fortement « Merde, je suis en train de m'excuser là ! »

Harry baisa légèrement la tête -sa lèvre inférieure s'exhibant en un adorable pli boudeur- devant le visage impassible de Draco, qui glissa sa main gauche tout du long de son visage blafard.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été très malin » Insista t-il cruellement.

« … »

Puis sans crier gare, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent et il se mit à rire doucement, secouant ses épaules de légers soubresauts alors qu'il tentait de se calmer.

Harry, qui ne comprenait décidément rien, rougie exagérément et le fusilla allégrement du regard.

« Oula, keep cool mon chat! Si tes yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais mort dans d'atroce souffrance »

« Je m'excuse et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de te foutre de ma gueule. Oh et puis merde, hein ! Tu n'es pas la victime dans cette histoire. J'arrive même pas à croire que je suis là, en face de toi, en train de te parler civilement après tout ce que tu m'as fait! »

« Potter, Potter, Potter. J'ai pas que ça à foutre de faire remonter ton ego de petit coincé mal dégrossi »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le coincé mal dégrossie Malfoy? Parce qu'il en a des choses à te dire qu'il n'a pas pût, il y a onze ans » S'exclama t-il fortement, puis, il murmura d'une voix éteinte « J'en ai ma claque de toutes tes chienneries »

Ils se fixèrent calmement, chacun de leurs cotés cherchant à remettre leurs idées bien en place.

Harry semblait avoir perdu toute sa hargne, ses épaules étaient voûtées comme le plafond peint, son regard ne brillait d'aucunes lueurs, ses mains tremblantes étaient profondément enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon de toile.

« Si on oubliait le passé ? » Chuchota doucement Draco.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait aucunes intentions de le pardonner. Draco se sentit donc obligé de compléter sa phrase :

« Au moins pour cette soirée »

_C'est un début comme un autre_, pensa t-il

« Pour la soirée alors…puisqu'il faut cohabiter » Concéda finalement Harry avec un soupire feint.

Draco lui sourit doucement. Finalement, rien n'était encore perdu.

« Alors ce gage, tu le veux toujours ton massage ? » Demanda Harry en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Un peu que je le veux. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une mon p'tit père » Rétorqua Draco.

« Très bien, installe toi je reviens »

« Ne te sauves pas ! » Hurla en plaisantant Draco, alors que Harry franchissait la porte menant à la salle de bain.

* * *

Revenant quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de plusieurs flacons de différentes couleurs ainsi que d'étranges instruments en bois aux formes extravagantes, Harry trouva Draco, largement avachi sur le ventre, les bras et jambes en croix, la tête de cotée, les paupières closes, sa poitrine s'élevant doucement aux rythmes réguliers de sa respiration. Ses cheveux dorés formaient une délicieuse couronne de lumière, reflétant quelques raies venant de l'âtre sombre de la cheminée.

« Malfoy » L'appela Harry en se déchargeant sur le souple matelas.

Mais celui-ci ne répondait pas, sa respiration était tranquille et ses narines sifflaient légèrement à chacune de ses expirations.

Vraisemblablement, il dormait.

Harry se fraya gracieusement un chemin sur les draps de soies glissant, tentant difficilement de ne pas faire crisser le vieux matelas sous son poids. Parvenu à bon port, il s'assit en tailleur le long du flanc pâle, frôlant doucement la peau sensible de ses genoux.

« Malfoy bouge-toi un peu je suis là »

Aucune réaction.

« Draco… » Chuchota t-il

Se penchant largement, Harry accota son oreille près des lèvres gourmande d'où filait un mince souffle d'air le chatouillant doucement.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrire soudainement et il happa sensuellement de ses lèvres le lobe flexible dans la chaleur et l'humidité de sa bouche. Sa langue harponna à plusieurs reprise la chair duveteuse, suçant et aspirant légèrement.

Sursautant, Harry laissa échapper un son indéfini pouvant aussi bien s'apparentait à un cri de surprise qu'à un gargouillis de plaisir. Il se dégagea néanmoins de la pression des lèvres de Draco pour pouvoir s'exprimer, d'une voix chevrotante :

« Si tu refais un geste dans ce genre…je…je te castre ! » Hurla t-il avec colère, ce qui fit glousser ironiquement Draco.

« Avant, tu adorais que je te suçote le lobe de cette manière. Et ça te fait le même effet » Sourit-il en caressant de la pulpe des doigts les mèches de jais s'étant hérissées à son contacte.

« Oui et bien, euh… la prochaine fois, abstient-toi ! »

« Tsss… cesse donc de gueuler, je suis à trente centimètres de toi »

Harry se rassis confortablement sur le lit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant comme un bœuf pour se calmer.

« Ô Seigneur, ce que tu peux être drôle » Admit Draco en continuant de pouffer.

« M. le clown d'emmerde poliment. Maintenant réinstalle-toi correctement, je vais commencer »

Draco le fixa d'un regard doux, et se replaça soigneusement sur le ventre, ses membres éloignés les uns des autres.

Harry attrapa un flacon en verre teinté de rouge aillant étrangement la forme d'un cœur. En lettre d'or, était soigneusement calligraphié dessus : « _l'amour en flacon, senteur orchidées blancs des îles_ »

Harry sourit sadiquement en ouvrant délicatement le flacon à la senteur si féminine et en étala une noix aux creux de ses mains.

« Potter, rassure-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de me badigeonner de cette affreuse huile qui sent le parfum de femme ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix étouffé, ses yeux toujours clos.

« Bien sur que non, j'ai juste ouvert le flacon pour sentir » Répondit-il d'une voix innocente « Je vais utiliser l'huile '_concerto_' de Fragonard »

« J'espère pour toi Potter, parce que s'il s'avère que je sens la fille, je peux te jurer que moi et mon odeur de fillette on te le fera payer cher, _très_ cher »

Harry bougonna quelques instants et partie en direction de la salle de bain se laver les mains en frottant énergiquement celles-ci.

« Gentil Potter » Rigola Draco quand il sentit celui-ci se rassoire à ses cotés.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) « Anekhou kai … » première moitié d'une maxime stoïcienne, pouvant ce traduire par : « Supporte et … » 

Pardonnez-moi pour l'attente. Ruines.


	6. Apekhou

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : G, toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncé, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**RAR** : **Slydawn**, Oh non, j'aurais trop de mal à parfumer Dray avec un parfum de fille, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Merci beaucoup pour la review de 'Dans la Peau'.

** Lilou**, Voilà la suite, j'espère que la séance de massage sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Merci beaucoup à vous toutes/s pour les encouragements, les compliments et tous simplement pour suivre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

- **Chapitre 6 **– … Apekhou (1)

* * *

_« Gentil Potter » Rigola Draco quand il sentit celui-ci se rassoire à ses cotés._

« Oh, la ferme hein ! »

« Tais toi et masse »

« … »

« … »

« Malfoy ? » Appela Harry.

« Hum… »

« Je vais devoir m'asseoir sur tes fesses » Risqua t-il d'une petite voix.

« Fais donc »

Le brun le fixa d'un air septique avant de se décider à enfourcher la taille fine et à s'asseoir doucement sur la chair rebondie de son fessier.

De sa main droite, il attrapa une petite bouteille d'huile transparente aux onctueuses fragrances musquées et en imprégna consciencieusement ses mains en les frottant l'une contre l'autre.

Gauchement, elles firent lentement leurs chemins sur le haut des épaules de Draco. Relaxant et dénouant les muscles trapèzes. Ses paumes s'enfonçant durement dans les omoplates afin de détendre les épaules crispées.

« Dis-moi Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? » Interrogea Draco en soupirant de bien-être.

« Tu veux dire comme métier ? » Draco opina doucement « Je suis écrivain »

« Ah ? Tu écris quoi ? »

« Des romans et des policiers… » Il sembla hésiter à continuer puis acheva « …gays »

Harry sentit les muscles de Draco se contracter d'un coup et se pencha pour voir que celui-ci pouffait silencieusement, ses lèvres tirant dangereusement vers le Nord, ses paupières closes plissées et ses pommettes se teintant élégamment de rose.

La contraction de ses muscles et sa position faisait tressauter son corps sous ses gloussements, répercutant ses spasmes dans celui du brun qui lui pinça les flancs pour se venger.

« Aie ! Hey… » Se révolta Draco en essayant de se dégager.

« Est-ce que tu n'es pas capable d'avoir une conversation sérieuse deux secondes? »

« Ca va, ça va. Et c'est quoi ton p'tit nom de scène »

« Hayden Mc Gowan »

Harry reprit doucement son massage.

Ses deux pouces jouèrent avec les vertèbres, faisant de petits cercles concentriques autours, excitant la peau du dos, faisant se dresser les cheveux blonds sur la nuque gracile.

« Pourquoi un nom irlandais ? » S'étonna Draco.

« Parce que la personne avec qui j'étais à cette période était irlandaise »

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les lourdeaux roux » Se moqua Draco.

« Il était blond et je t'interdis de te moquer de Seamus, tu ne lui arrive même pas à un dixième de la cheville »

« Et où est cette perle rare dans ce cas ? »

« … »

« Quoi ? Tu t'es fais plaquer ? » Rigola le jeune homme blond.

« Il est mort » Lâcha sèchement Harry ce qui eu le don de faire taire le rire de Draco.

« Oh… »

« Oui, 'Oh' »

Doucement les doigts de Harry palpèrent la peau épaisse des reins blancs. Frôlant à plusieurs reprise la bordure élastique du boxer, caressant de leurs pulpes la naissance des fesses charnues.

Draco se tendit automatiquement sous la caresse. Il noua durement sa gorge pour s'empêcher de gémir alors que le sang affluait vers des zones plus au sud de son anatomie.

« Et…hum…maintenant ? Je veux dire…tu as quelqu'un ? » Demanda à tout hasard Draco.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que oui » Souffla Harry.

« Ah. Il s'appelle comment ? »

« … » Harry réfléchit quelques instants « Colin »

« Crivey ! »

Draco releva brusquement la tête et essaya autant que possible de fixer Harry toujours assis sur ses fesses en s'appuyant sur son coude gauche. Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés et sa bouche restait béante :

« Putain. T'es avec ce nabot ? » Dit-il d'une voix dégoûtée.

Harry lui donna un brusque coup dans le coude, qui le fit s'effondrer sur les matelas. Ses poings serrés, durement posés sur les omoplates de Draco, le maintenaient immobile sur la couche.

Ses hanches s'étaient quelques peu déplacée pour avoir une meilleur prise sur Draco, allongeant son aine sur la partie charnues du blond, excitant un peu plus celui-ci.

« Colin est quelqu'un de très bien, alors tais-toi donc. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui »

Ses mains se remirent d'elles même en mouvement, palpant les flancs sensibles, griffant de leurs courts ongles les os de la hanche étroite, câlinant et redécouvrant le velouté de la peau blafarde.

« Tu plaisante j'espère ! Ce mec est amoureux de toi depuis qu'il est capable d'avoir une érection. Il n'a jamais été capable de te dire qu'il t'aimait alors que vous avez fait toutes votre scolarité ensemble. Il est minable Potter »

« Il m'aime »

« Il ne t'aime pas, il te vénère. Je suis sur que qu'il cachait une statue de toi faites avec tes vieux chewing-gums dans un de ses placards à chaussure »

Harry se pencha largement -glissant doucement contre Draco- lui faisant sentir que lui aussi était très excité par leur position.

Draco, lui, gigotait, mal à l'aise de savoir le désir de Harry calfeutré aux creux de ses reins. Son sexe était durement étouffé entre son corps et le matelas, quand il entendit le brun lui parler au bord de l'oreille :

« Tu es jaloux » Affirma Harry moqueur.

« Jaloux de quoi ? De cette pétasse blonde à la tête pleine d'eau ? » (2)

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu es blond aussi ? Et arrête de l'insulter, tu veux ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il à de si génial ? Ok, il était _mignon,_ » Cracha à contre-cœur Draco « mais il n'a aucune classe. Est-ce qu'il a de l'argent pour te couvrir de cadeau ? Ou bien est-il dégoulinant de gentillesse ? Qu'à t-il ? »

Harry laissa un rire horriblement sensuel passer d'entre ses lèvres et murmura comme un secret à Draco :

« Il baise comme un dieu »

« _Je_ t'ai baisé comme un dieu, ça ne t'a pas empêché de me plaquer »

« _Toi_, tu m'as fait souffrir affreusement » Chuchota sèchement Harry en lui donnant une petite poussée à ses reins.

« Humph » Haleta Draco.

« _Toi_, tu t'es joué de moi méchamment et cruellement » Coup de rein plus puissant.

« Ahh…»

« Et _toi_, pendant un an tu m'as fais croire que tu m'aimais pour mieux te servir de moi. Idiote poupée amoureuse que j'étais » Encore un.

« Hum… Et quoi hein ? Tu vas me punir en m'excitant ? »Demanda d'une voix coupée Draco.

Harry glissa vicieusement sa langue sur le velouté du lobe de Draco, en imprimant à ses hanches un rythme quasi hypnotique. Se frottant délicieusement à la croupe tendue.

Aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, il s'immobilisa complètement, faisant siffler le blond de mécontentement.

D'une voix onctueuse, qui ne ressemblait en rien à d'habitude, il susurra insidieusement :

« Non. Je vais te faire mourir d'excitation »

Il se releva souplement et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1)« Anekhou kai apekhou » Maxime stoïcienne, qui pourrait se traduire par : « Supporte et abstiens-toi »

(2) Pardon mon ziguiguie ! YY

* * *

Retournement de situation assez inattendu (aussi bien pour vous, que pour moi…je n'avais pas prévu que ça dérape de cette manière…mais bon…)

En espérant que ça vousait plut quand même. Poutous.


	7. Tu dis mais ne sais pas

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : G, toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncé, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**RAR** : **Slydawn**, Bonjour et merci chère mademoiselle de suivre une fois de plus -et avec acharnement- le cour des chapitres. Désolée, mais Harry est belle et bien avec Colin (j'ai comme l'impression que personne n'aime Colin, d'où vient ce froid ?)

**MarineMalefoy**, #°-°# Le coup de la déclaration d'amour on ne me l'avait encore jamais fait… mais c'est plutôt plaisant ! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, aussi bien pour lire que pour avoir pris la peine de reviewer ce chapitre.

Pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes (qui marchent, il me semble), merci à vous toutes ( et « tous », qui j'espère ce reconnaîtra et m'excusera de ma question déplacée !).

Bonne lecture chère demoiselles (mesdames ?) et substitut monsieur.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **– Tu dis mais ne sais pas…

* * *

_D'une voix onctueuse, qui ne ressemblait en rien à d'habitude, il susurra insidieusement : _

_« Non. Je vais te faire mourir d'excitation » _

_Il se releva souplement et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

_

Harry avait quitté la salle de bain -pour rejoindre le lit- après une bonne heure, durant laquelle il s'était agréablement prélassé dans un bain à remous aux odeurs enchanteresses.

Revenu dans la noirceur oppressante de la chambre, il avait distingué, grâce à la flamme vacillante d'une petite bougie posée à même le sol, l'indistincte forme du corps de Draco alanguit sur le coté droit du lit.

S'étalant à son tour sur la deuxième moitié du lit, il s'était rapidement laissé bercer par le doux sifflement de la respiration du jeune homme blond endormit à ses cotés.

Il ne s'était éveillé que le lendemain matin, au petit jour, ses paupières papillonnant sous la faible intensité du jour qui perçait à travers les rideaux opaques de la chambre.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa gauche, il compris que Draco avait quitté leur chambre commune. Aucuns de ses vêtements ne jonchaient plus le sol. Sa veste de cuir et son casque avaient eux aussi disparu.

Tentant de se frayer un chemin à travers les draps de soies s'étant emmêler durant son sommeil à ses membres fragiles, il faillit les déchirer en tombant lourdement sur le sol molletonné de la chambre d'hôtel.

« Outch »

Se relevant lentement à l'aide de ses avants bras, il réussit tant bien que mal à se dépêtre du tissu coulant et à se remettre sur pied.

Ne se souciant guère de ne porter qu'un caleçon beige aux discrètes rayures vertes il sortit en courant de la chambre. Marchant/courant à tâtons dans l'étroit couloir faiblement éclairé, les mains le long des murs -faute d'avoir pris ses lunettes- il descendit les escaliers deux par deux et se retrouva assez rapidement dans le hall d'entrer.

Il chercha des yeux la petite gérante rousse, qu'ils avaient rencontrés hier soir mais ne la trouvant nulle part dans la pièce il s'avança d'un pas affolé vers l'embrasure de porte menant à la salle à manger, d'où s'échappait de doux rire.

Il stoppa sa course dès qu'il entrevit d'où prévenaient les rires.

A savoir, un jeune homme à la chevelure de feu, épaisse, à la peau blanchâtre constellée de point roux qui lui donnait un certain charme. Ses deux yeux railleurs étaient d'un somptueux bleu clair rappelant facilement les mers du sud de l'Europe. Il était vêtu d'une chemise paysanne à rayures rouge-orangé sur un tee-shirt blanc et d'un vieux bleu-jean déchiré stratégiquement et élimé.

Il semblait rire d'une blague de Draco, superbement vêtu de sa chemise de soie et de son jean moulant de grande marque. Celui-ci était assis sur un gros fauteuil de velours rouge faisant face à une petite table ronde d'un vieux bois foncé, supportant différent mets et boissons.

Ses prunelles de glaces se détournèrent du jeune homme roux pour se porter sur Harry, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, son caleçon lâche retombant délicieusement sur ses hanches étroites.

_Il fait tache dans le décor, mais c'est le plus bel ameublement_, décida Draco avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry, d'abord surpris de constaté que Draco n'avait nullement quitté l'hôtel, ne c'était pas soucié de sa nudité, mais le regard concupiscent et plein d'envie que posait sur lui Draco et le jeune homme roux –qui c'était retourné en voyant le regard du blond dévier- le firent rougir fortement.

Autant sa conduite de le veille au soir était complètement dévergondé, autant ce matin, seul dans son petit caleçon trop large sous les yeux gourmand de certaines personnes il se sentait des élans pudiques.

« Bonjour Potter » Siffla joyeusement Draco « Charmant accoutrement » Continua t-il avec tout autant d'engouement en jetant de fréquent regard vers son caleçon.

« Oui…hum…bonjour »

« Bonjour ! » Entama gentiment le jeune homme roux en se relevant, exposant un des trous de son jean sous sa fesse gauche.

Il s'avança vers Harry, serra brièvement sa fine main halée dans la sienne, galeuse et blanche, et les dirigea tous les deux vers la table où était installé Draco.

Il fit asseoir Harry sur le même fauteuil que Draco, bien assez large pour une personne, mais légèrement trop étroit pour deux. Faisant se frôler ses jambes nues sur le tissu rêche du jean de Draco, leur épaules à la même taille se touchant doucement.

« Qu'est ce que je peux vous servir comme petit déjeuné ? » Demanda de sa voix rauque mais étrangement sensuelle le jeune homme roux.

« Et bien en fait… »

« Ron, je m'appelle Ron, donc appelez-moi Ron » Le coupa-t-il, comme sa –du moins le supposait-il- sœur la vieille.

« Ron, en fait je… » Recommença Harry.

« Je peux vous faire cuire des œufs, de la saucisse ?Ou biens préférez-vous des haricots ? Des petits pains ? Des donuts peut être ? » Demanda t-il sans s'arrêter « J'ai toutes sortes de confiture à vous proposer aussi »

« En fait je ne… » Ne se désespéra pas Harry.

« Marmelade, fraise, framboise, abricot… »

« Ron… »

« … kirsch, groseille, rose… »

« Ron ? »

« … myrtille, cassis, rhubarbe, prune… »

« RON ! »

« Ou…oui ? » Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de petit déjeuner le matin »

« Et c'est une très mauvaise habitude qu'il vous faut perdre. Je vous emmène du pain grillé, deux œufs aux plats… »

« Et deux cafés noirs, serré, s'il te plait » Intervint Draco.

« Tout de suite »

Il s'éloigna rapidement en direction de ce qui semblait être la cuisine, sous les yeux médusés de Harry qui ne savait comment réagir.

Draco, lui, ne se posa pas plus de question laissa échapper un rire aux sons plus doux que les accords d'une lyre. Harry le fixa sans rien dire, attendant qu'il reprenne son souffle.

« Ce type est un tel blaireau » Dit finalement Draco après s'être calmé.

« Tu étais en train de draguer le blaireau en question avant que je n'arrive, il me semble » Souligna Harry.

« Il fallait bien que je m'occupe, mon jouet préféré finissait sa nuit »

« Va te faire voir Malfoy »

« Qui a dis que je parlais de toi ? »

« … »

* * *

Ron revint quelques instant après avec leur repas, et repartie aussitôt s'occuper des viennoiseries qui doraient gentiment dans son four.

Draco faisait délibérément tinter sa cuillère en aluminium sur le bord de la tasse de porcelaine pâle aux fins dessins de fleurs bleutés. Ce son énervait prodigieusement Harry, il le savait et comptait bien le faire ressortir de ses gongs comme la vieille.

Les colères de Harry, était aussi rare qu'intéressante.

« Arrête ça Malfoy. Tu sais pertinemment que ça va m'énerver alors qu'est ce que tu cherches ? » Demanda soudain Harry en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Ses perles de jades semblaient fouiller les tréfonds de celles décolorées de Draco.

« Justement je cherche à t'énerver »

« Que…quoi ? Tu es tellement emmerdant Malfoy. T'es idiot ou quoi ? Masochiste peut-être ? Je sais pas moi, mais si tu me cherche, tu va me trouver »

« Je t'ai déjà trouvé Potter. Je t'ai même exploré sous toutes tes coutures. Vêtu, dévêtu. Les jambes nouées, écarté. Debout, assis. Sur le ventre, sur le dos. Derrière ou sur le bureau… »

* * *

**A suivre…

* * *

**

Youhou ! Un chapitre de plus…je sais que pour la plupart des personnes ce chapitre va sembler carrément mou (surtout comparé au dernier) mais c'est un de mes préférés pour l'instant, j'espère que vous aurez compris pourquoi et qu'il vous aura tout autant plut que j'aurais pris plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne soirée, Ruines.


	8. Tu cris mais ne sais pas

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : G, toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncé, rassurez-vous, d'ailleurs, allez lire la petite note plus bas!

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**RAR** : **Slydawn**, Un Draco en cal'bute dans les couloirs…je vais y réfléchir sérieusement promis !

**Notes :** HUM… petit changement de rating, un peu d'onanisme dans ce chapitre, pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à…quelques chose de plus congrès ! Huhu…

Bonne lecture et merci encore à toutes.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **– Tu cris mais ne sais pas…

* * *

_Ses perles de jades semblaient fouiller les tréfonds de celles décolorées de Draco._

_« Justement je cherche à t'énerver » _

_« Que…quoi ? Tu es tellement emmerdant Malfoy. T'es idiot ou quoi ? Masochiste peut-être ? Je sais pas moi, mais si tu me cherche, tu va me trouver »_

_« Je t'ai déjà trouvé Potter. Je t'ai même exploré sous toutes tes coutures. Vêtu, dévêtu. Les jambes nouées, écarté. Debout, assis. Sur le ventre, sur le dos. Derrière ou sur le bureau… »_

Draco ne put finir sa phrase...

La claque partie toute seule. Aussi puissante que douloureuse. S'écrasant en un son sec et brut sur la joue pâle qui rougissait déjà.

Harry, les yeux largement écarquillés de son audace, sa main droite restant bêtement en l'air et sa bouche grandement ouverte en un son muet.

Draco, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de _son_ audace, un fin filet de sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre fendue, contractant férocement ses poings sur ses genoux.

« Mal… »

« Casse-toi Potter. Casse-toi parce que sinon je brise en deux la planche qui te sert de corps » Susurra t-il méchamment.

« Merde ! Tu m'as cherché aussi. Tu voulais me voir énervé, et bien : 'banco' »

« Putain Potter tu te fou de ma gueule là j'espère ! »

Draco abattit fortement son poing sur la table ronde faisant tinter les diverses tasses et soucoupes entre elles. Son visage aux teintes d'ordinaire livides formait désormais un curieux camaïeu que tout artistes-peintrestrouveraient fort intéressant.

Mais Harry, ayant la plume et non le pinceau, sursauta devant le regard dur que lui adressait le jeune homme blond, et se leva pour ne plus se sentir inférieur sous ce regard cruel.

« J'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir. Tu n'es toujours qu'un sal con imbu de lui-même. Va mourir »

Il se mit en marche, entendant dans son dos les vociférations de Draco qui hurlait littéralement de rage :

« C'est toi le bâtard dans cette affaire Potter. Je t'ai dis hier de ne pas lever la main sur mon visage ! »

Les autres clients semblaient captivés par la scène. Harry et Draco leurs offraient un spectacle d'un très haut niveau.Un Adonis etun Ephèbe, rien n'étaient plus fascinant. Leurs beautés spectaculaires, leurs corps fins et musclés, leurs paroles, leurs voix, leurs êtres tout en ressemblance et en contraste.

Harry continuait sa marche vers les escaliers menant aux suites. Son caleçon glissait doucement sur ses hanches fines dévoilant peu à peu un peu plus de sa délicieuse chute de rein.

Draco, sur ses talons, sa joue tuméfiée et du sang séché aux coins des lèvres le poursuivait dans son ascension, son regard rivé au bas de son dos.

« Reviens ici Potter ! Je t'interdis de fuir alors que je te parle »

Arrivé sur le palier conduisant aux chambres, le brun accéléra le pas manquant des'étaler au solà plusieurs reprise sous l'épais tapis recouvrant l'intégralité du couloir. Celui ci étouffait le bruit de ses pieds nu martelant le sol, mais laissait entendre la marche rapide de Draco à seulement quelques mètres de lui, prenant un peu plus d'envergure à chaque seconde.

Il venait de passer une porte d'un très bel écarlate, la 13ème -plus que quelques mètres et il serait arrivé- quand il se sentit durement écrasé contre le mur de crépis rouge. La peau nue et fragile de son dos s'imbriqua dans l'inconfortable matière dont était constitué le mur, égratignant et déchirant quelques parcelles de sa chaire halée.

Un genou qui n'était pas sien prit place entre ses cuisses -les gardant légèrement entrouverte- ses mains furent prisonnières de deux autres et un corps ferme et vêtu se coula contre le sien.

La respiration haletante de Draco à son oreille résonna dans sa tête comme un fort aphrodisiaque dont il se força à ignorer les effets.

Son souffle brûlant et saccadé le faisait frissonner tout en lui donnant de très fortes poussées de chaleur, hérissant les quelques courts cheveux qui recouvraient sa nuque. Il se sentait complètement perdu dans cette agréable moiteur.

La voix de Draco, chuchotant doucement à son oreille le fit revenir à lui :

« De quoi tu as peur Potter ? De moi ? De ma colère ? » Commença t-il en déposant un baiser sous l'oreille droite, derrière laquelle sa bouche c'était réfugiée « Ou bien de mes paroles qui te font réagir au quart de tour? » Un baiser sur le haut de la mâchoire fit frémir Harry « De mon corps qui te fait frissonner peut-être? » Sa bouche vint se placer sur le menton où poussait une très légère barbe « De ma voix qui t'envoûte ? » Une langue mutine fit son chemin jusqu'à une clavicule « Ou bien est-ce mon odeur qui t'entête ? » Il mordilla affectueusement la clavicule saillante « dis-moi Potter… de quoi à tu le plus peur »

« … »

Draco, le sentant s'apaiser contre lui, lâcha ses poignets qu'il tenait encore fortement entre ses mains et enroula délicatement ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Ses propres mains partirent fourrager dans l'épaisse chevelure indomptée du brun.

« Réponds-moi quand je te parle » Murmura t-il en s'écrasant un peu plus contre lui « J'attends Potter… tu étais plus éloquent hier »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier Malfoy. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal » Baragouina Harry tentant de fuir le regard scrutateur que pointait Draco sur lui.

« Ah non ? »

« Non »

« C'est étrange, mais moi je t'ai trouvé plutôt clean. Et là, tout de suite maintenant, tu n'es pas toi-même non plut c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas du tout en train de bander contre ma cuisse ? C'est ça ? Parce que tu vois, sinon, j'ai des hallucinations franchement hallucinantes »

Les deux prunelles anthracite s'adoucirent sous le regard choqué que lui renvoyaient les perles d'absinthe, le faisant rire quelques instants. Ses minces lèvres s'ourlèrent et il darda un petit bout de langue rosée sur la chaire pulpeuse de la bouche de Harry.

Ce contact sembla sortir le brun de sa léthargie qui repoussa durement Draco contre la paroi opposée du mur, l'envoyant au sol.

Ne demandant pas son reste, il franchit les quelques mètres qui lui manquait et s'enferma dans la suite qui était leurs.

Draco soupira bruyamment et abattit fortement son poing contre le sol tapissé sous lui en jurant comme un charretier :

« Merde. MERDE ! J'ai été trop vite… »

* * *

De son coté, Harry se laissa lourdement tomber le long de la porte de bois qui le séparait de son pire cauchemar. Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce du regard, constatant de ci, de là quelques affaires lui appartenant. 

Abaissant son regard plus au sud, il se rendit comte qu'il avait un début d'érection qui déformait le coton souple de son caleçon.

Il jura, quel crétin il faisait à s'exciter pour un rien. Pire qu'un gamin précoce en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Se relevant souplement, il se dirigea vers le baldaquin et se laissa retomber sur les draps de soie, agréablement frais sur sa peau brûlante. Se mettant un peu plus à son aise, il ferma les yeux et s'imagina sous ses paupières closes, le doux visage de son compagnon.

_Le ravissant arrondis de ses joues, le carré viril de sa mâchoire, ses yeux intelligent et plein de bonté d'un superbe bleu céruléen. Ses lèvres pleines et grenat, la dorure fascinante de ses cheveux bouclés._

Sa main se glissa insidieusement sous son caleçon et ses doigts jouèrent quelques instants avec ses poils pubiens. Il souffla de contentement.

_Et son corps. Hum…son corps ferme et musclé. Sa peau nue contre la sienne. Ses mains épaisses caressant impudiquement son sexe dressé. Sa bouche et sa langue recouvrant son torse d'une multitude de suçons._

Descendant un peu plus, il frôla de la pulpe de la main son membre érigé, sentant la veine battre aussi rapidement que pouvait le faire son cœur.

« Hum… »

_Ses dents blanches qui mordaient avec cruauté ses mamelons durcis. Ses abdominaux fermes qui frottaient douloureusement contre son aine, accompagnant de quelques habiles mouvements de hanches le rythme irrégulier de sa main. _

Sa paume caressa sa verge sur toute sa longueur, le faisant haleter. Il passa curieusement son pouce sur son gland déjà humide et en humidifia sa main pour une meilleure prise.

« Ah…Humm…»

_La chaire chaude et humide de sa langue qui se glissait lubriquement sur son gland rougi et suintant._

Il compressa son pénis dans le creux de sa main et le caressa rudement. Accélérant progressivement ses mouvements de poignet avec la montée de l'excitation et mouvant autant que possible ses hanches encore recouvertes de son caleçon encombrant.

« Ah…Co…Colin ! »

Atteignant les limites de son plaisir, il se laissa doucement porter par son orgasme et se déversa en plusieurs jets chaud et épais dans le fin tissu de son sous-vêtement et entre ses doigts minces.

Retirant avec dégoût sa main poisseuse et légèrement collante, il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer avant son départ.

* * *

**A suivre…**

**

* * *

**

#°°# blush intégral OH-MON-DIEU …Meuh…je t'en pris…ne m'en parle J-A-M-A-I-S au lycée, j'ai trop honte !

Enfin bref ! Je suis quand même plutôt contente de ce chapitre qui clôt une part de cette histoire. En espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il vous est plut.

Poutous, Ruines.

PS/ à savoir : le « trop plein de cours » et le « pas assez de sommeil », ne font pas bon mélange !


	9. Je t'embrasse seulement

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : G, toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncé, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**RAR** : Je suis sincèrement navrée, mais j'ai eus (et ais toujours d'ailleurs) un très gros problème avec mon ordi, il n'y aura donc pas de RAR pour toutes personnes n'ayant pas d'adresse mail. Je peux par contre vous remercier sincèrement pour les encouragements et autres gentillesses (il me semble qu'il n'y avait pas de menaces de mort :( ) Et puis surtout vous faire de très gros poutous.

Bonne lecture et merci encore à toutes.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **– Je t'embrasse seulement

* * *

_« Ah…Co…Colin ! »_

_Atteignant les limites de son plaisir, il se laissa doucement porter par son orgasme et se déversa en plusieurs jets chaud et épais dans le fin tissu de son sous-vêtement et entre ses doigts minces._

_Retirant avec dégoût sa main poisseuse et légèrement collante, il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer avant son départ._

Ressortant quelques poignées de minutes plus tard, il avait remit son pantalon de toile et son épais pull de laine aux mailles épaisses.

Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre et retombaient en quelques lourdes mèches désordonnées, cachant intégralement sa cicatrice et frôlant délicatement le haut de ses pommettes.

Attrapant dans un coin de la pièce son casque et une clé de métal, il entrouvrit la porte, regardant par sécurité à gauche, puis à droite. Poussant un léger soupir, il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et la referma derrière lui.

Passant devant la chambre au numéro 13 qu'il ne pouvait louper de par sa forte couleur rouge et les sons caractéristiques qui s'en échappaient, il heurta de plein fouet une haute stature aux flamboyants cheveux roux.

« Pardonnez m… Oh ! Harry ! Est ce que le petit déjeuné vous aura plu ? » Demanda tout de go Ron en souriant démesurément et observant avec envie le corps frêle de Harry sous son pull.

« Oui c'était… »

« Oh oui ! Comme ça ! Humm » Le coupa, extatique, une voix étouffée par la porte 13.

« … délicieux » Termina Harry, ses joues ayant prit une teinte s'apparentant à celle des cheveux de Ron.

« Parfait ! » Sourît Ron.

Ils reprirent tous deux leurs marches, finissant de traverser l'étroit couloir pour déboucher sur un petit escalier, où Ron laissa galamment passer Harry devant lui, soupirant de déception quand il remarqua que le chandail du brun lui arrivait près des genoux.

« Vous allez vous balader ? » Demanda t-il avec espoir.

« Oui, enfin pas vraiment. Je repars, j'ai des occupations qui m'attendent ailleurs »

« Oh ! »

Arrivant sur le palier, le pas de ses chaussures se répercuta sur le sol dallé de la large pièce illuminée par de grandes fenêtres françaises.

Derrière son énorme comptoir lustré, Ginny, une jeune femme rousse au visage d'enfant, attendait en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle poussa un petit cri de bonheur en apercevant Harry, accompagné de son frère Ron, venir dans sa direction.

« Bonjour M. Potter » Le salua t-elle poliment.

« Bonjour à vous aussi Ginny » Il lui sourit gentiment et déposa l'épaisse clé rouillée sur le panneau de bois, pendant que Ron repartait vers ses cuisines « Combien est-ce que je vous dois ? »

« Absolument rien. Votre colocataire a tout payé en partant »

« Ah… » Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt « Et…hum…il, il n'aurait pas…laissé quelque chose pour moi ? » Demanda Harry en regardant ailleurs, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Rien, désolée »

« Oh non ! Ce n'est rien…rien du tout. Bien, je pense que je vais y aller. Je vous remercie infiniment, votre auberge est magnifique »

« Merci beaucoup »

Réajustant brusquement son pull sur ses épaules. Il traversa les deux portes d'ébènes, comme la veille et parti récupérer sa moto qu'il enfourcha violemment.

_Alors comme ça cet espèce de crétin le faisait mariner et repartait comme si de rien n'était ? Très bien. De toute façon, il ne manquerait à personne._

Il ne prit pas garde au petit morceau de papier soigneusement accroché à son siège par un fil de fer, et mit en route le moteur de son engin. Le vrombissement régulier des turbines et le vent frais contre son corps le calmèrent aussitôt.

* * *

Il parcourut quelques kilomètres, à la recherche de la rue _Goldsmith_. Mais de toute évidence, celle ci devait être très étroite puisqu'il eut bien du mal à la repérer. Se trompant à plusieurs reprises de direction, il finît tout de même, après une bonne demi-heure de route par dénicher ce qu'il cherchait.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux alentours, mit pied à terre et cadenassa son bolide.

Puis, entendant distinctement les onze coups que sonnait l'église du village, il s'engagea dans un petit cul de sac encadré d'épais bâtiments de pierres brutes d'un style ancien et s'arrêta devant une lourde porte de pinède travaillée et gravée de Lys. Le chambranle représentait deux anges sculptés à même la pierre emmêlant amoureusement leurs doigts et se donnant un chaste baiser.

_Est ce que cette ville lui réservait encore nombreuses autres merveilles ? Il l'espérait sincèrement. Cette ville lui inspirait une telle harmonie qu'il en était émerveillé. Il reviendrait certainement… une fois sa tâche finie._

Prenant en main le heurtoir à tête de lion, il donna trois légers coups, de peur d'abîmer par trop de force le vieux bois de la porte. Presque aussitôt, elle s'ouvrit violemment.

« C'est pas trop tôt » cracha suavement une voix colérique.

Devant lui se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, fort bien conservé.

De haute taille, le corps mince et musclé. Ses cheveux de jais étaient coupés en un parfait carré, le bout de ses mèches fines et rides frôlant tout juste ses épaules. Sa peau cireuse tranchait délicieusement avec la profondeur abyssale de ses prunelles fuligineuse. Son nez à l'arête fortement marquée ne le rendait que plus beau, ajoutant à ses traits féminins, une touche de masculinité lui donnant un charme indéniable. Il n'était vêtu que d'un chic pantalon à pince, richement coupé et d'une fine chemise blanche de satin aux manches retroussées.

« Vous voulez peut être une invitation pour entrer M. Potter ? » Suggéra t-il ironiquement.

« Hum… Oh ! Oui, pardonnez-moi »

Harry pénétra dans un vaste vestibule aux couleurs sombres, simplement éclairées de quelques bougies rouges, posées sur des meubles de bois noir.

Ils traversèrent la pièce, le grand homme brun précédent Harry dans leur avancé. Puis passèrent le seuil d'un chambranle bas sans porte donnant dans une pièce vingt fois plus grande que le vestibule qui était déjà de taille conséquente.

Cette salle n'était éclairée que par l'unique lueur naturelle du soleil pénétrant les colossales baies vitrées. Celui-ci se diffusait en de magnifiques raies sur toutes les surfaces de la pièce aux larges murs blancs. Quelques jets de lumières atteignaient le lustre aux cristaux plus gros que des œufs, propageant sur les murs d'hypnotiques petits arc-en-ciel.

« C'est dans cette salle qu'auront lieux les prises » Le coupa son hôte dans son ravissement « Une chambre à été préparé pour vous à l'étage » Il lui montra une petite porte blanche qui devait certainement donner sur un escalier.

« Hum…excusez moi ? »

« Oui ? » Susurra t-il.

« Vous êtes bien le photographe Severus Snape ? » Demanda gentiment Harry.

« N'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a d'indiqué sur ma boite aux lettres ? En plus de n'avoir aucun goût vestimentaire, est ce que vos lunettes ne sont pas adaptées à votre vue ? » Demanda malicieusement Severus en souriant férocement « Ceci explique cela… »

Harry se sentit rougir pour la seconde fois de la journée. Son visage le brûlait sous le regard mi inquisiteur, mi moqueur du photographe.

« Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien vous trouver » Laissa échapper Severus en se détournant.

« Allons parrain, n'embête pas ce pauvre Potter. Et puis, ses lunettes lui donnent un petit coté sexy, tu ne trouves pas ? » Demanda en rigolant une voix derrière eux.

Harry fit un tour sur lui-même pour fixer la porte qui, il le pensait, menait à l'étage et tomba sur un Draco Malfoy qui sortait visiblement de la douche.

En effet, ses fins cheveux albugineux, rendus dorés par l'eau, coulaient - pas totalement démêlés - sur son torse d'albâtre. Il avait revêtu un bas de jogging blanc s'accordant parfaitement à son teint blafard. Ce dernier tombait gracieusement sur le très bas de ses hanches, ne tenant apparemment, que grâce au somptueux pointu des os de son bassin et révélant à la vue de tous l'affolant sacrum seyant sous la peau fine.

« Re-bonjour Potter. Tu as eu mon mot ? » Interrogea Draco en s'approchant lentement du brun.

Harry était comme tétanisé, et il ne fit pas le moindre geste lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses du blond se posèrent sensuellement sur les siennes, la dévorant gentiment.

Severus, tenant son appareil en main immortalisa l'instant d'un simple effleurement.

Draco relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur les lèvres de Harry et le regarda avec des yeux railleurs devant son air de carpe :

« Allons Potter. Remets-toi, ce n'était qu'un simple baiser »

A suivre…

* * *

Bon, et bien voilà un chapitre de plus. J'espère que l'arrivée de Severus aura plu à ceux qui l'apprécient, parce que moi, je l'aime trop ce type !

Encore toutes mes excuses pour le non-RAR aux personnes concernées.

Poutous, poutous. Ruines.

PS: merci de tout coeur à mon petit ziguigui sans qui je serais bien emmerdée!


	10. Je t'embrasse salement

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur**: Ruines

**Rating** : G, toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncé, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**RAR** : **Slydawn** : Lol, comme pas mal de personne je pense. Gros Poutous et merci.

**Notes** : Je n'ai malheureusement toujours pas pu soigner mon PC, vous devez donc encore la publication de ce chapitre à mon dévouée ziguiguie (je plaisante, je plaisante chaton XD). En tout cas, merci pour le soutien, je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferais si mon ordi me lâche…Y.Y pas de pensées obscures !

Bonne lecture et merci encore à toutes.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **– Je t'embrasse salement

* * *

_-_

_Draco relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur les lèvres de Harry et le regarda avec des yeux railleurs devant son air de carpe : _

_« Allons Potter. Remets-toi, ce n'était qu'un simple baiser »_

_-_

Harry n'avait rien répondu et avait suivi, complètement amorphe, Severus qui lui faisait passer le seuil de la petite porte pâle par laquelle Draco était arrivé. Ce dernier les accompagna docilement jusqu'à celle-ci puis bifurqua vers une épaisse porte de bois noir contrairement à eux qui montèrent à l'étage supérieur par un escalier droit en yeuse.

Severus lui expliqua qu'il allait lui faire faire un rapide tour du propriétaire, il restait tout de même près d'une semaine, autant savoir ou manger et se doucher.

Harry porta inconsciemment sa main à la rampe, le vieil escalier semblait près à se briser sous chacun de leur pas. Sur celle-ci, s'enroulaient langoureusement une cinquantaine de courts serpents aux corps filiformes et aux yeux étrangement brillants, comme si le sculpteur avait passé une couche supplémentaire de laque pour les faire scintiller sous la lueur jaunâtre des candélabres posés sur des étagères fixées aux murs, qu'il ne discernait que très peu dans la pénombre ambiante.

« Les anges et les serpents font partie des armoiries de la famille Snape. Vous en verrez certainement un peu partout dans la maison, votre chambre y compris »

Harry opina silencieusement dans le dos de Severus.

Arrivés sur le palier du premier étage, il aperçut un sombre couloir aux murs intégralement noir n'étant éclairé que d'un cierge à moitié brûlé répandant une douce et faible lumière du bout de l'allée, avant d'escalader un nouvel escalier de même constitution que l'autre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les explications de Severus dont la voix suave et basse l'envoûtait :

« Cet étage est le mien, votre chambre et celle de Draco sont au-dessus »

Parvenu au second niveau de la maison, le brun fut frappé par la différence flagrante des deux étages. Le même long et étroit couloir s'étendait sur près de quinze mètres, mais celui-ci était bercé par la lumière éclatante du soleil, au plus haut dans le ciel. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint blanc cassé et un liseré d'argent et d'émeraude encadrait un somptueux plafond néo-gothique aux ogives, rosaces et éventails de plâtres. Une porte en alisier aux coins recouvert d'émail étincelant était visible de chaque coté du couloir.

« Votre suite est celle de gauche. Vous avez un salon, une chambre, une salle d'eau et un bureau faisant aussi office de bibliothèque. La cuisine est en bas, vous mangez ce que vous voulez, quand vous voulez. Nous ne commencerons les prises que demain, vous êtes donc libre pour l'instant » énuméra rapidement Severus, avant de le laisser seul au seuil de sa chambre.

« Merci pour l'accueil M. Snape » Murmura Harry la mâchoire crispée.

Se prenant par la main, le jeune homme brun attrapa délicatement la poignée de porcelaine fine et la fit pivoter pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

La vaste salle était recouverte d'un parquet noir fuligineux tandis que les hauts murs, montant sur près de quatre mètres, étaient d'une douce couleur ambrés.

_Ce doit être le salon,_ déduisit Harry en avisant une causeuse capitonnée d'une teinte vineuse, faisant face à un âtre en pierre épaisse que léchaient les flammes dansantes d'un feu mourant. Entre les deux, une table de verre montée sur de bas arcs d'acier, sur laquelle reposait un bol de cristal remplit de fraises, de cerises et de framboises.

Harry en attrapa une par pure gourmandise et suçota le fruit fondant en continuant de détailler la pièce. Passant par le guéridon où était posé une aiguière en argent, un pichet remplit d'un soyeux vin à la robe rosé et quelques verres à pied, à la harpe dorée aux cordes durement tendues.

Il se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche de lui et la franchît, pour déboucher sur, ce qui lui sembla être sa chambre.

Sur sa droite, deux portes fenêtres donnaient sur un balcon aux bordures de fer, encadrées de lourdes tentures de velours sombres, en harmonie avec ce qu'il pouvait distinguer des draps de satin de son lit qui se trouvait en face de la porte. Celui-ci était de taille plus que généreuse, à l'occidental, au sommier d'ébène sculpté de serpents étrangement identiques à ceux de la rampe d'escalier. Une représentation du _cauchemar _de Heinrich Füssli veillerait de sa place – au mur, derrière la tête du lit - sur ses songes.

Une veille armoire du même bois que le sommier tenait, dieu seul savait comment, aux vues des tremblements dont elle semblait agitée à chacun de ses pas, le fit sourire. Elle lui rappelait celle de l'appartement de Colin que sa grand-mère avait absolument tenue à ce qu'il garde.

Un élan de tendresse lui empli le cœur alors qu'il pensait à la soirée que lui avait promit son compagnon à son retour.

Cherchant dans une des poches de son pantalon son mobile, il composa un numéro et attendit que la personne daigne lui répondre.

« Bonjour mon amour » Lui répondit une voix rauque, légèrement ensommeillée.

« Salut marmotte. Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore au lit alors qu'il est plus de midi ? » Demanda moqueusement Harry.

« J'essaie de m'imprégner de ton odeur qui reste sur mes draps » Chuchota son compagnon, le faisant rire « Tu me manques déjà »

« Ne dis pas bêtise, je suis parti il y a à peine deux jours »

« Hum… Au fait, comment est le grand Severus Snape ? Cet homme est un génie Harry, tu as une chance inouïe de poser pour lui, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Ton génie est surtout acariâtre. Il porte bien son prénom » Baragouina le brun.

« Tu exagères Harry. En plus, c'est un très bel homme … »

« Si tu le dis »

« … Comment est le mannequin avec lequel tu vas poser ? »

Harry se tut quelques instants, ne sachant que dire. Puis, jouant la carte de la sincérité, il dit, incertain :

« C'est Malfoy, Colin »

« … »

« … »

« Tu veux dire Draco Malfoy ? »

« Hn »

« Oh, et bien… il a toujours été très beau, dans un sens c'est normal, hein ? Et puis maintenant que j'y réfléchis, les Snape et les Malfoy se connaissent alors bon. Il a beaucoup changé ? »

« Ah et bien tu sais, je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardé » Mentît en rougissant Harry « Toujours aussi blond, pâle et con » Ajouta t-il.

« Ok, c'est ok »

« Je vais devoir te laisser mon ange, il faut que j'aille défaire mes affaires »

« Oui, je comprends. Passe une bonne journée. Et nourris-toi bien, hein ? »

« Oui maman » Rît Harry.

« Je t'aime » Chuchota le jeune homme blond à l'autre bout du fil avant que son compagnon ne raccroche sans rien lui répondre.

* * *

Harry passa le reste de sa journée à monter ses affaires dans sa chambre, à manger un bout – pour que Colin cesse de lui dire qu'il était anorexique - et à bouquiner dans le bureau qu'il avait découvert dans sa suite. 

Bien entendu, il ne cherchait nullement à fuir Malfoy…

* * *

Debout dans la petite baignoire de porcelaine blanche, montées sur quatre pieds de griffons, entièrement nu, Harry se délassait sous le fort jet d'eau chaude, les fines gouttelettes se mouvant délicatement au gré de ses formes parfaites. Passant des angles, aux rebondies, aux courbures et aux carrés. Se faisant à mi-fouettant, mi-caresse, mais toujours agréable. 

Arrêtant l'arrivée d'eau, il sortit précautionneusement, un pied après l'autre et se sécha sommairement avec une épaisse serviette éponge bordeaux qu'il attacha solidement à ses hanches étroites.

Se plaçant devant le miroir, il s'observa de tout son soûl et sous toutes les coutures possibles. Ses joues avaient prit une délicate teinte rosée et ses lèvres avaient viré au grenat. Sa chevelure semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se dresser sur son crâne, comme pour atteindre les cieux. Il passa une main lasse dans ses mèches et soupira en les voyant se redresser. Réessaya encore, mais fut interrompu par le son des gonds de la porte de la salle de bain grinçant bien malgré eux.

Il se retourna rapidement, mais ne vit personne, à part un petit chat d'une couleur aussi laiteuse que de l'opale, aux orbes d'un somptueux bleu céruléen, qui le regardait tendrement du seuil de la porte, sa petite tête aux oreilles tendues tout juste passé dans l'entrebâillement, reniflant l'air comme un homme reniflerait la poitrine au parfum capiteux d'une femme.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici toi ? »

Le chat dressa ses oreilles plus haut, si c'était encore possible, et s'approcha avec méfiance de Harry qui le fixait de ses perles d'absinthe. Ne semblant y voir aucun danger, il vint se frotter aux longues et fines jambes du brun, qui n'osait faire le moindre geste, de peur de le faire fuir. Il happa du bout de sa langue rugueuse une petite goutte d'eau, ce qui fit rire Harry qui se décida enfin à flatter son long et mince corps.

Enfilant sous les yeux curieux du félin, un caleçon rouge et un tee-shirt noir, il repassa dans sa chambre, frottant sa tigrasse des deux mains avec une serviette.

Sans comprendre comment, sa serviette lui fut arrachée des mains, et une bouche vorace lui dévora les lèvres sans lui laisser un instant de répit. Deux mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, encastrant d'autant plus son visage dans celui de l'inconnu, pas si inconnu…

Il aurait reconnu _ses_ mains d'entre toutes. Longues, minces, douces, délicates et mortellement froides par n'importe quelles saisons.

Tentant vainement de se dégager, il ne réussit qu'à les faire tomber tous deux sur le lit. Liant leurs deux corps l'un à l'autre, lui dessous, l'autre dessus.

Aussi brutalement qu'il lui avait sauté dessus, Draco s'écarta de lui et s'effondra à ses cotés sur le lit, riant bruyamment, d'un rire qui sonnait faux et fou.

Harry se mit dans une position latérale, pour lui faire face, pour l'affronter en quelque sorte. Pour jauger les traits tirés par le rire, les yeux aux trois quarts plissés, les lèvres étirées anormalement. Puis le tout se détendre brusquement, comme si de rien n'était, ne laissant de trace de ce rire hystérique que l'humidité dans les yeux anthracite, qui le fascinaient bien malgré lui.

Et il écoutait cette voix, faussement sèche, légèrement rocailleuse et tellement excitante lui dire ce qu'il tentait désespérément de ne pas entendre :

« Il faut qu'on parle Harry. Ça fait onze ans qu'il faut qu'on parle »

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà ! 

Oui, je sais, là tout de suite maintenant, vous vous dites que vous me détestez… mais en fait non…enfin si, mais bon… ça vous passera.

Gros Poutous à vous toutes/tous.

Ruines °particulièrement de bonne humeur°


	11. Il disait : je comprends

**Titre** : Éphémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : G, toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncé, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**Notes :** Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui se sont prise au jeu en répondant à mon mail et en me proposant des noms pour la petite boule de poil. J'ai trouvé mon bonheur parmi vos nombreuses propositions, alors je vous remercie toutes, très très très fort.

Aussi, tant que j'y suis, merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews, et je m'excuse à genoux de ne pas pouvoir répondre à celle qui n'ont pas d'adresse mail.

J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à toutes les questions que vos cerveaux frustrés -par la fin un peu brusque de la dernière fois- avaient formulés.

Très bonne lecture (et merci de continuer à suivre avec autant d'acharnement).

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **– Il disait : « je comprends »

* * *

_Et il écoutait cette voix, faussement sèche, légèrement rocailleuse et tellement excitante lui dire ce qu'il tentait désespérément de ne pas entendre :_

_« Il faut qu'on parle Harry. Ça fait onze ans qu'il faut qu'on parle »_

Le jeune homme brun soupira bruyamment et se mit sur le dos pour cacher à sa vue le corps mince, blanc comme un atrium, semblant tellement vulnérable dans son immense tee-shirt délavé.

« M'appelle pas Harry. Et moi, ça fait onze que je te fuis, alors fous-moi la paix »

« J'vais pas t'enlacer et te demander de me pardonner _Harry_, j'ai juste besoin qu'on parle »

« Tes besoins, tu peux te les carrer là où je pense _Draco_ » Dit-il en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux en un tic nerveux.

Un petit rire lui répondit et une main fine se posa sur son estomac alors que le matelas grinçait et que la source de chaleur à ses cotés se rapprochait un peu plus, venant s'acculer tout contre lui, l'entourant d'un bras et nichant son nez sous son oreille.

« J'ai toujours détesté mon prénom… » lui souffla t-il doucement « sauf quand il sort de ta bouche. Tu mets tellement de chose dans ses cinq petites lettres en les prononçant, qu'il me paraît moins lourd à porter »

« Ça ne t'as pas empêché de te servir de moi pour sauver ta belle gueule »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple ! » S'insurgea Draco en mettant son visage au-dessus de celui du brun, prenant appuis sur un de ses coudes « J'ai toujours vécu comme un roi et côtoyé des personnes de mon rang. Du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvé sans un sous, sans parents et à fréquenter un lycée public alors que j'avais deux ans de moins que toutes les personnes présentes »

« Moi aussi je te signale ! »

« Justement, tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'être un génie dans une école pleine d'attardés ce n'est pas la meilleure position pour garder ses dents. Si j'avais refusé de passer leur test et de rejoindre leur groupe de moins que rien, j'aurais vécu une scolarité infernale »

« Et moi Malfoy, tu crois que j'ai vécu quoi ? La seul chose qu'il me restait c'était ma fierté, mais toi sale petit vers que tu étais, tu l'as emporté en rongeant mon cœur »

Draco se laissa retomber à moitié sur Harry et enfouit comme précédemment ses mains dans ses cheveux, enroulant quelques mèches d'un noir de jais sur ses doigts longilignes, tirant doucement sur certaines, en lissant d'autres.

« J'ai été con, hein ? » Demanda t-il

Harry ne répondit rien et se tassa un peu plus sur le matelas, détournant les yeux pour ne pas avoir à fixer les perles lunaires qui ne semblaient pouvoir regarder ailleurs qu'au fond de ses prunelles.

« Tu t'es servi de moi pour t'attirer les bonnes faveurs d'un groupe de nigaud. J'me suis fais baiser sous toutes les coutures avec toi Malfoy, dans _tous_ les sens du terme et il ne me restait que mes yeux pour pleurer. Comme lorsque tu me prenais un peu trop violemment, c'était bon sur le coup, quand tu étais encore là… mais une fois loin, il ne restait plus rien que quelques bleus à l'empreinte de tes doigts sur mes hanches, l'odeur de ton parfum dans mon nez et le feulement des mots d'amours chuchotés pendant que tu te déversais en moi » Il se décida enfin à affronter le jeune homme blond du regard et le fixa directement dans les yeux, au cœur de l'âme « Tu n'imagines pas à quels points ça peut faire mal de savoir que la seule personne en qui tu as confiance se moque de toi »

Draco reposa à plat ses deux mains de chaque cotés de son visage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Il ne cessait de les frôler en murmurant :

« J'ai toujours été sincère Harry, dans chacun de mes mots et de mes gestes. Je n'ai fais que t'aimer. Mais toi… toi qui disais m'aimer, tu as quand même été jouer la pute pour Zabini »

« Tu crois que j'ai pris plaisir à vendre mon cul pour qu'on me foute un minimum la paix ? Tu crois que j'ai aimé le sentir s'enfoncer en moi ? Devoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le lécher. Simuler pour être sur qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de recommencer pour me faire encore plus chier ? » Murmura t-il douloureusement.

Harry entrouvrit un peu la bouche et laissa sa langue retracer les pourtours de celle de Draco, mêlant leurs salives alors que ce dernier se mettait à suçoter sa lèvre inférieure.

« Quand tu as dû déménager - on était déjà plus ensemble - c'est devenu infernal. Si Colin ne s'était pas décidé à prendre ma défense, je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenu de moi. Il s'est occupé à ce que je rentre en un seul morceau chez mon oncle toute la fin de notre année de première ainsi que celle de terminal. Je lui dois énormément »

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes ensemble ? » Questionna t-il méchamment en mordant durement la lèvre de Harry.

« Hey ! Bien sur que non ! Colin ne m'a jamais rien demandé en échange, on s'est même perdu de vu après le lycée »

« Hum… Si tu le dis »

« De toute façon je ne te dois rien »

« Alors pourquoi tu te justifies » Railla t-il avec malice.

Harry le repoussa durement et s'assis sur le lit, le surplombant par sa hauteur et lui lançant des regards hargneux.

« Tu m'aimes encore Harry ? » Souffla Draco en fermant les yeux et se laissant aller au confort du lit.

« B…Bien sur que non ! Et puis quoi encore ! Ce n'était qu'un béguin d'adolescent en mal d'amour »

« Et bien moi, je… »

« Miaou »

Un petit chat blanc comme la neige - voyeur à ses heures perdues - venait de sauter sur le lit en miaulant fortement. Il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers Harry et se pelotonna d'autorité sur ses jambes croisées en fixant d'un air mauvais Draco à qui il venait de couper la parole.

Harry l'entendit marmonner quelques choses comme « _en voilà une sale bête qui ferait une belle tapisserie »_ ce qui le fit sourire bien malgré lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as, _toi aussi,_ pris cette saloperie sous ton aile ? »

« J'en connais une grosse, moi, de saloperie, qui en plus est avachie sur mon lit » Répondit Harry en caressant sous le menton le chaton, dont les oreilles frétillaient.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui trouvez tous à cette boule de poil. Severus est complètement gaga avec cette chose qu'il a pris en pitié »

« Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? »

« Quelle importance ? » Harry lui lança un regard noir et il soupira « Ankou » (**1**)

« Ankou ? Charmant… » Souffla t-il avec ironie

* * *

Draco était sorti de la chambre cinq minutes plus tard – en direction de la sienne - sans avoir eut la chance de finir sa phrase.

* * *

Le lendemain, au alentour de huit heures, Harry fut réveillé par un brouhaha incompréhensible, venant des étages inférieurs, où une dispute semblait avoir éclaté.

Attrapant à l'aveugle ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, il sortit en courant à moitié, descendit l'escalier et se précipita vers la source de tout ce tapage, à savoir, la porte d'entrée.

Approchant rapidement, il entendit quelques brides de conversation :

« … plus jamais revenir » Hurlait Severus Snape, sur une personne que Harry ne voyait pas puisqu'elle était cachée par le photographe.

« Je t'en prie, cesse de hurler Severus. Je n'ai pas choisi de venir, ma boite a été appelée par une maison d'édition et on m'a prié de bien vouloir venir ici, donc me voilà »

« Il n'a jamais été convenu qu'il y ait trois modèles »

« Et bien maintenant si. Appelle-les si tu ne me crois pas »

« Bien entendu que je vais le faire chien galeux »

« Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant les petits noms affectifs »

Severus siffla et se retourna, ses yeux s'agrandissant légèrement avant de reprendre leur taille normale en apercevant Harry au seuil de la porte.

« Il semblerait M. Potter, que votre maison d'édition est prévue trois modèles pour les prises et non deux »

« Vous savez, je ne suis au courant de rien, mon éditrice Miss Granger m'a un peu forcé la main pour ces photos »

« Je vois. Veillez à ce que M. Black ne franchisse pas le palier pendant que je téléphone à cette jeune idiote »

Harry se tourna vers l'homme qui attendait, encore sur le seuil, là où la pluie tombait dru en cette matinée d'automne.

Il n'était vêtu que d'un pull blanc très fin à col bateau et d'un jean de la même couleur, qui semblait être cousu aux chairs de son corps à cause de l'eau dont il regorgeait. De longues mèches brunes tombaient éparses le long de son corps, suivant les formes parfaitement arrondies de sa haute silhouette. Il possédait d'extraordinaires yeux anthracites - étrangement semblable à ceux de Draco - surlignés d'un raffiné trait de Khôl, une petite bouche légèrement peinte de rouge et un court nez droit.

Il fixait Harry d'un air piteux alors que de grosses gouttes s'écrasaient sur lui et se nichaient amoureusement sur clavicules saillantes. Une lourde valise était posée à ses pieds montés de chaussure aux épaisses semelles noires dont Harry ne se rappelait plus la marque.

« Entrez au moins à l'abri M. Black où vous allez attraper la mort sous… »

« Je ne veux pas de Sirius Black comme modèle Mademoiselle ! » Entendirent-ils de l'autre pièce.

Sirius soupira tristement et se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même.

« Allons parrain calme-toi » Dit Draco en traversant la pièce pour venir les rejoindrent « Bonjour Sirius. Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait être que toi, pour que Sev' hurle ainsi. Comment vas-tu cousin ?»

« Bonjour Draco. Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux si je n'avais pas passé ma nuit à conduire après avoir appris que je devais venir ici »

Draco laissa échapper un rire clair et dénia enfin regarder Harry qui semblait avoir du mal à comprendre.

« Sirius Black est le cousin de ma mère. Il est donc aussi mon cousin. C'est un mannequin renommé et accessoirement, il est l'amant de Severus »

« Était » Entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement et ne semblait rien voir d'autre que Sirius, un air de profond dégoût imprimé sur le visage.

« Va donc sécher tes poils sale clebs, tu salis mon parquet. Et vous deux, allez vous préparer, le soleil est déjà bien assez haut dans le ciel pour qu'on commence les premières prises »

**

* * *

A suivre…**

* * *

(**1**) Une terre de légendes, les bretons et la mort, long squelette vêtu de noir, son large chapeau couvre ses yeux qui sont deux chandelles brillant dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Sur les chemins de la mort, deux maigres chevaux conduisent sa misérable charrette, le karrik ann Ankou, où gisent ses victimes.  
L'Ankou, muni de sa faux au tranchant en dehors, parcourt la campagne pour accomplir sa funeste mission : Il est l'ouvrier de la mort. Il se sert d'un os humain pour aiguiser sa faux. On dit que le dernier mort de l'année devient l'Ankou de l'année suivante. Le jour, sculpté dans la pierre de l'ossuaire, il nargue les passants en leur rappelant "Maro han barn ifern ien, Pa ho soign den e tle crena" "La mort, le jugement, l'enfer froid, Quand l'homme y songe, il doit trembler". Et l' Ankou de chanter sa funeste ballade aux humains effrayés.  
Ainsi, nous raconte Anatole Le Braz, un jeune homme de Tézélan entendit, une nuit, le grincement du Karrig an Ankou. Téméraire, il se cacha dans un buisson pour apercevoir celui que les bretons redoutent. La charrette "était traînée par trois chevaux blancs attelés en flèche. Deux hommes l'accompagnaient, tous deux vêtus de noir et coiffés de feutres aux larges bords..." . Vers le matin, une fièvre inconnue prit le jeune homme et, le jour suivant, on l'enterrait. _D'après Ichy-chan_

* * *

Voilà !

Des poutous tout particulier à mon ziguiguie (**Llily.B** pour les moins intimes, lol) parce qu'elle continu courageusement à corriger mes chapitres pour qu'ils vous soient plus agréables à la lecture et à les publier pour votre bonheur .

J'espère que tout ceci vous permettra d'attendre deux semaines supplémentaires pour la suite. D'énorme poutous à vous toutes/s.

Ruines qui se demande ce que vous avez bien pu penser de l'entrée de Sirius ?


	12. Je dirais : rien du tout

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : G, euhhh… mon charmant ziguiguie m'a fait remarquée que ce rating n'existait plus, pardon, c'est donc T, si j'en crois le guide que j'ai lu. Toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncé, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**RAR** : **Gin** : et bien je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le monde de Harry Potter agrémenté à ma sauce perso ! Je crois que je peux déjà mille fois remercier la chance de m'emmener de nouveau lecteur, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des petits mots aussi agréable que les tiens. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais aussi de celle qui n'appréciait pas grandement Colin… mais qu'est ce qu'il a vous fait cet adorable petit bout d'homme pour que vous ayez une telle dent contre lui ! Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre ci te fera tout autant sourire, c'est bien mon plus grand plaisir.

Je tenais à m'excuser une fois de plus auprès de toutes les autres personnes à qui je n'avais pu répondre lors des chapitres précédents, malheureusement, il est trop tard et il sera idiot de le faire maintenant. Voila, en tout cas, je vous remercie toutes infiniment.

Bonne lecture (vous avez du remarquez que j'ai récupérée un nouveau bébé, ce chapitre est en son honneur, en espérant qu'il m'inspire un peu sur ce chapitre) Je sais que ce chapitre n'ai pas très drôle et va paraître inutile à certaines personnes, mais, moi il me parait inévitable pour toute les personnes que ça intéresses… donc c'est à vous de juger.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **– Je dirais : « rien du tout »

* * *

_Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement et ne semblait rien voir d'autre que Sirius, un air de profond dégoût imprimé sur le visage._

_« Va donc sécher tes poils sale clebs, tu salis mon parquet. Et vous deux, allez vous préparer, le soleil est déjà bien assez haut dans le ciel pour qu'on commence les premières prises »

* * *

_

Harry c'était rapidement préparé.

Miss Granger, son éditrice, avait absolument tout prévue pour les prises, allant jusqu'à faire des achats, jugeant que ses tenues vestimentaires ne lui rendaient pas sa beauté. Sur le coup, il avait simplement haussé les épaules, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix.

Mais quand, quelques minutes auparavant, il avait eut sous les yeux les vêtements qu'elle c'était fait une joie de payer sur sa propre carte de crédit, ses épaules c'étaient affaissées de découragement et un soupire contrit était passé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il était parti ce changer dans sa salle de bain.

Maintenant, il se tenait dans la salle où devait avoir lieu les prises comme le lui avait indiqué Severus hier, vêtu un pantalon de jeans blanc moulant exagérément ses fesses, sur lequel il tirait désespérément pour l'agrandir ne serais ce qu'un peu, et un délicat pull en Angora à col roulé en mailles couvrant parfaitement le haut de son corps. Ses cheveux, pareil à eux même, hirsutes dans toute leur splendeur, se dressant impérialement sur le haut de son crâne, cachant par certaines mèches ses petites lunettes au verre épais disgracieuse.

Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander ces derniers temps s'il avait bien fait d'accepter de poser pour la page de couverture de son dernier roman. Miss Granger avait beaucoup insistée, lui expliquant par A plus B que cela permettrait de faire augmenter son chiffre d'affaire. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas en quoi le fait qu'il apparaisse sur la couverture de son livre puise permettre de telles choses, mais puisque son éditrice semblait y accorder tellement d'importance, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison, n'est ce pas ?

Il en doutait de plus en plus, alors qu'il voyait revenir Sirius Black, dans une somptueuse chemise de soie aussi noir et reluisante que ses cheveux tressés. Il n'avait par contre pas changé de pantalon qu'il arborait avec toujours autant d'élégance et de sensualité. Ses traits de Khôl coulant avaient été remplacés par de fines lignes d'eye-liner aux reflets bleus métalliques, presque en accord avec ses prunelles, quoi qu'un peu plus sauvages. Ses lèvres, elles, étaient toujours peintes de rouge et semblaient être d'un attrait tout particuliers puisque Harry ne pouvait les quitter des yeux.

Cet homme était indéniablement très beau, et Harry ne s'expliquait pas le fait qu'un homme comme Severus Snape puise l'appeler « clebs ». Tout ceci lui passait bien au dessus de la tête.

« Cette tenue vous sied à ravir M. Potter »

Harry rougie quelques peu sous le regard appréciateur que posait l'homme sur lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être regardé ainsi. A dire vrai, à part Colin et Malfoy, les gens semblaient même plutôt oublier son existence, comme si son corps ne dégageait rien d'intéressant qui puise permettre à d'autres de remarquer sa présence. Il avait souvent été blessé par ce fait et créait donc des liens étroits avec toutes personnes posant un regard sur lui.

« Merci, mais appelez moi Harry »

« Très bien, mais seulement si tu m'appelles Sirius et que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, si ? » Il dirigea sur Harry un regard mélodramatique et une bouille absolument adorable qui lui fit penser à un petit chiot des bords de routes, finalement, il était vrai que Sirius avait quelques mimiques qui faisaient que « clebs » ne lui allait pas trop mal, bien qu'un brin vulgaire.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, vous pourrez peut-être prêter attention à ce qui vous entoure. M. Potter, vous devriez définitivement vous séparer de vos lunettes, parce qu'en plus de vous êtes inutiles, elles vous enlaidissent. Retirez donc ces horreurs de votre visage et tachez d'afficher un air un peu moins abrutis lors des prises »

Draco, magnifique dans sa chemise de soie noir et son jeans blanc identique à ceux de Sirius, ris doucement et afficha un sourire narquois, alors qu'il c'était rapproché de Harry et qu'il lui retirait ses lunettes.

Se penchant doucement à son oreille, il lui dit dans un murmure, son souffle chaud frôlant délicieusement la mâchoire et le lobe de Harry :

« Tu apprendras Potter qu'on ne marche pas sur les plates bandes d'un Snape »

Harry sembla s'offusqué mais ne répondit rien alors que Severus les fixait suspectement.

« Bien, puisque M. Potter a enlevé ses affreuses binocles, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer »

* * *

Ils avaient passés la matinée entière à faire des essais et même quelques prises. Severus refusait de prendre des photos l'après midi, où le soir, ce plaignant de la trop grande –ou trop faible- luminosité.

Ils avaient donc eut quartier libre alors que le photographe partait s'isoler dans sa chambre noire pour voir les résultats de cette «abominable matinée» comme il n'avait cessé de leur rabattre les oreilles.

Harry avait passé le reste de sa journée enfermé dans sa chambre, tentant d'éviter au maximum d'autres confrontations avec Malfoy alors que celui-ci cherchait désespérément sa présence, en câlinant Ankou d'une main, tournant les pages d'un livre d'une autre, écoutant d'un oreilles Colin lui dire combien il l'aimait et lui manquait et de l'autres les disputes de Severus et Sirius qui ne n'avait de cesse de se pourrir la vie.

* * *

C'est ainsi que passèrent trois jours, toujours la même rengaine. Les mêmes vêtements et les mêmes sarcasmes de Snape toutes la matinée. La fuite et l'ennuie l'après midi.

Mais c'est aussi ainsi qu'il avait appris à connaître Sirius. Il ne passait pas _tout_ son après midi à s'engueuler avec Snape. Généralement, après, il remontait dans la chambre d'Harry, s'allongeait à ses cotés sur le lit –le plus loin possible d'Ankou- et ils discutaient, de tout et de rien, mais surtout de leurs vies respectives et des deux autres personnes présentes dans le manoir.

C'est aussi ainsi qu'appris Harry pour Severus et Sirius. C'était hier, alors qu'il venait d'avoir une violente dispute avec Severus, il était doucement entré dans sa chambre, l'avait trouvé allongé sur son lit -un énième livre à la main-, et s'était lové contre lui, se laissant doucement rassurer par la chaleur du corps du jeune homme brun. Et il avait décidé d'être honnête, vraiment, de tout lâcher, parce que le point pesait trop lourd sur son cœur, beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, et le rejet de Severus le brisait encore plus, une fois de plus et certainement pas la dernière. C'était triste, oui, c'était sa triste vie.

Alors Harry avait tendu l'oreille pendant tout son monologue, caressant tendrement la courbe de son dos, son souffle dans le cou, l'encourageant part ses gestes à se laisser aller. Ecoutant la voix rendue rauque par les larmes contenues, des larmes qui devaient brûler la gorge de Sirius :

« Ca doit faire 15ans qu'on se connaît et pratiquement autant de temps qu'on couche ensemble » Sirius marqua une pause, et reprit rapidement son récit

« On sait rencontrer lors d'un défilé, on a échangé quelques mots et on a fini la soirée dans une chambre d'hôtel. C'était pas la première fois que je couchais avec quelqu'un parce que cette personne me plaisait physiquement, je n'avais aucunes intentions de le revoir et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais on y a été emmené l'année suivante, Sev' avait été désigné par _Versace_ pour faire des photos de la nouvelle collection, et moi, et bien j'étais un des mannequins. Ca c'est encore fini au lit, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais pas envie de quitter les draps de mon amant et lui ne semblait pas décidé à me lâcher. On est resté huit ou neuf mois ensemble, j'étais souvent amener à partir pour la France, mais quand je revenais, j'avais mon '_home sweet home_'. Mais j'ai joué au con. J'avais du mal à tenir durant les journée entières de défilé alors j'me suis mis aux réconfortants quand je n'étais pas dans les bras de Severus » Sirius se serra un peu plus dans les bras de Harry agrippant entre ses mains moites des pans de son tee-shirt

« Je prenais quelques doses, de l'héroïne principalement, avant de faire un shooting, comme ça je restais beau et souriant alors que je ne mangeais plus rien de peur de prendre du poids. Je suis devenu très vite dépendant, j'en prenais même quand j'étais avec Severus, et il a fini par s'en apercevoir. Il m'a carrément pris en flagrant délit alors que je prenais un peu d'acide. Il est devenu vert, il m'a menacé de me quitter si je n'arrêtais pas mes conneries alors j'ai arrêté… pendant deux jours. Et puis je m'y suis remis. J'ai réussi à le lui cacher pendant trois mois, mais un jour je suis rentré complètement défoncé… » Harry repris ses caresses sur les cheveux de Sirius tentant de lui transmettre un peu de son courage

« Il était furieux, il m'a hurlé des insanité à la gueule alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer, et crois moi, c'était pire qu'une douche froide. Il m'a viré, en plein milieu de la nuit, balançant toutes mes affaires dehors. Je lui ai hurlé que j'étais désolé, que j'allais vraiment arrêter cette fois ci, que je m'y mettrais vraiment, mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il me quitte sinon j'en mourrais. Putain c'était la première fois que j'aimais autant quelqu'un et je crois bien que c'était pareil pour lui. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de me traiter de tous les noms. Après ça, il sait écoulé trois mois où tout a été en ce détériorant, une vrai chute libre. Je suis devenu l'ombre de moi-même, personne ne voulait d'un drogué, au corps certes parfait, mais à la gueule détruit par trop de substance et aux bras ravagés par les piqûres. Le patron de ma boite, Remus, un très bon ami, m'a foutu en maison de désintox, j'y ai passé huit très longs mois, dont quatre sans voir, ni pouvoir téléphoner à quiconque, à part mon médecin et les infirmières. Au bout des quatre mois, je devais téléphoner à toutes les personnes à qui j'avais fait du mal, et Severus arrivais loin devant tout le monde en tête de liste. Je suis tombé sur son répondeur, mais j'était sur qu'il était à coté » Sirius pris une très grande inspiration, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient désormais de se dérober à ses paupières

« Alors je me suis excusé, pour tout. Pour mes conneries, mes caprices, mes désirs, et puis ma déchéance. Mais aussi pour son amour, ses caresses et sa confiance mise à mal. Ses pleurs surtout, que je ne méritais pas. Quatre mois plus tard, je suis sortie clean, et comme l'affaire ne c'était jamais ébruitée, j'ai repris mon train-train. Remus m'a prévenu qu'il m'aurait à l'œil et qu'il contait sur moi pour que je ne fasse plus de connerie. Alors il y a deux jours quand il m'a annoncé que je devais poser pour Severus, j'me suis retrouvée tout con dans son bureau, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, marmonnant qu'il n'accepterait jamais. Mais je suis quand même là, et finalement, il m'a laissé entré, bien qu'à contre cœur. J'aurais aimé avoir une conversation avec lui, mais comme tu as dût l'entendre, il refuse de ne serait ce que m'adresser la parole pour autre chose que me dénigrer et m'ordonner de faire quelques choses » Sirius releva le tête et se mit à la hauteur de Harry

« Je m'en veux tellement pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire oublier toutes les souffrances que je lui ai fait vivre, mais j'aimerais tellement _que tu me pardonne Harry_ »

Harry se redressa brusquement et regarda Sirius étrangement, alors qu'il réalisait que Sirius venait de dire « j'aimerais tellement qu'il me pardonne, Harry ».

Il lui avait un instant semblé entendre la voix de Malfoy, s'excusant auprès de lui, et lui demandant de le pardonner.

Est-ce qu'il serait vraiment capable de pardonner la peine que lui avait causé Malfoy ? Il ne le savait pas, et étrangement, il se sentit très proche de Severus Snape à cet instant.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Voila mes chers lecteurs patients. Je sais que ça ne fini pas sur une note spécialement joyeuse, mais elle est absolument nécessaire.

J'espère qu'il vous aura autant plus de lire ce chapitre qu'à moi de l'écrire, parce que ça me tenait vraiment à cœur. Et puis comme ça, je me permets de relâcher un peu de point sur mon propre cœur.

De très gros Poutous à vous tous, passez une excellente soirée.

Ruines.

PS/ mon ziguiguie, pas trop de fautes ?


	13. Ca, c’est de la prises

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : T (anciennement G). Toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncé, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**Note :** Je suppose que vous êtes toutes déjà au courant pour la suppression des RAR dans les chapitres ? Personnellement, ça ne change pas grand chose pour moi étant donné que je vous réponds par mail, sauf, les anonyme. Et c'est justement pour cela que je suis ici en train de déblatérer car mesdemoiselles **Gin**, **Slydawn**, **Lu**, **Selana**, **Ririne**, **Marine Malfoy** et autres **anonymes**, je vous en conjure, LAISSEZ MOI VOS ADRESSES MAIL ! Je suis tellement heureuse de recevoir vos reviews qu'il serait vraiment dommage, autant pour moi que pour vous que je ne puise vous répondre. Si c'est parce que vous ne voulez pas que n'importe qui puise accéder à votre adresse, alors envoyez là moi par mail, je ne vais pas la faire tourner, promis, juré !

Sur ce, un petit message tout spécial pour **Olia** qui, si je ne m'abuse, fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est pour toi ! Poutous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **– Ca, c'est de la prises -

* * *

Il était tout juste 6 heures du matin et Harry venait à peine de se réveiller.

Dans toute l'immense maison, la Danse Macabre de Saint-Saëns passait en boucle depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes. Severus était friand des grandes oeuvres classiques telles que les opérettes, les ballet et autres majestueuses symphonies et il leur faisait bien comprendre chaque matin en les sortant du sommeil les oreilles pleines de mélodies trépidantes.

Harry enfila rapidement sa tenue attitrée aux prises photographiques, à savoir son sempiternel jeans blanc –qui ne se relâchait toujours pas malgré le nombre de fois où il l'avait porté en quatre jours- et son pull en Angora d'un noir aussi profond que pouvait l'être ses cheveux, puis sortit de sa chambre, la fine porte sculptée se refermant dans un claquement sec.

De délicats sifflements, en rythme avec les violons dans leur solo aux notes angoissantes, se firent entendre derrière lui. Ce retournant doucement, il rencontra sans surprise Draco Malfoy, tout sourire, somptueux dans sa tenue, sa chemise outrageusement ouverte sur son torse pâle et un jeans similaire au sien, mais qu'il semblait porter avec fierté et sans aucune gène.

« Bonjour Potter. Bien dormi ? »

« Parfaitement bien Malfoy »

Ils se dirigèrent côte à côtes vers les escaliers, leurs épaules se frôlant doucement à chacune des marches qu'ils descendaient.

« Toujours aussi appétissant dans tes vêtements » Lui susurra Draco à l'oreille.

« Ne bave pas dessus Malfoy, j'ai bien l'intention de les mettrent à la croix rouge, et les taches suspicieuses ne sont pas la bienvenue »

Draco éclata d'un rire clair alors qu'il arrivait dans la « salle aux lumières » comme ce plaisait à l'appeler Sirius.

C'était devenu un rituel pour eux deux. Chaque matin ils se levaient à la même heure, sortaient de leurs chambres respectives en même temps, se saluait, descendaient les escaliers sous les moqueries de Draco et les réflexions désobligeantes de Harry, puis atteignaient la salle pour de nouvelles prises.

Sirius était généralement déjà là, assis sur un fauteuil un livre à la main ou les yeux dans le vague devant la fenêtre, à contre jour, laissant filtrer son profil d'une beauté et d'une mélancolie à faire pleurer les Dieux et à faire s'ouvrir un monde, mais auquel Severus n'accordait pas un regard.

Etonnement, il n'était nul par en vu dans la salle, ce qui les étonna tout les deux aux vues des regards étranges que jetait Draco alentour.

Comme pour leur prouver qu'il n'était pas bien loin, ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier. Des pas lourds de colère et une voix furieuse semblant en accord avec le propriétaire :

« Puisque je te dis qu'il en est hors de question sale sac à puce ! Tu serais bien capable de laisser traîner tes poils dedans ou de le faire tomber »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce sans même prêter attention aux regards étonnés que leur lançaient Draco et Harry.

Sirius suivait Severus de très près, se collant presque à lui pour ne pas qu'il lui échappe, alors que ce dernier avançait d'un pas rapide à l'autre bout de la pièce pour régler les stores et ainsi varier l'intensité de la lumière.

« Mais enfin Severus ne soit pas ridicule » Snape se retourna vers lui brusquement et lui jeta un regard noir qui fit sourire en coin Sirius « Allons, soit raisonnable, ce serait tellement bi- »

« Silence ! » Siffla t-il « Il me semble que je suis encore chez moi ici, non ? _Je_ suis le photographe et _toi_ le modèle, il est _hors de question_ que je passe derrière l'objectif. Nous sommes nous bien fait comprendre Black? »

« Mais avant- »

« L'erreur est humaine » Conclue durement Severus.

Sirius eut l'air blessé et recula de quelques pas, ses yeux agrandis d'effroi. Draco, inactif, fixait avec horreur son parrain tandis que Harry s'approchait et passait doucement sa main dans celle de l'homme brun, entremêlant ses doigts noueux à ceux fin et délicat de Sirius.

« Maintenant, commençons » Ordonna Severus en se détournant de leurs mains nouées qui lui faisaient remonter le cœur dans la gorge et bouillir ses entrailles.

_Ces deux là était définitivement trop proche l'un de l'autre,_ pensa t-il.

« Potter, veillez vous déventouser de cette bête à poils longs et profitez en pour retirer vos immondes binocles –combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire pour le faire entrer dans votre caboche vide ? N'y a t-il que de l'air là dedans ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas- et poser votre royal postérieur d'écrivain sur le sofa rouge que j'ai fait installer hier après midi. Etant donné que vous êtes incapable de vous tenir tranquille durant les prises, j'ose espérer qu'une fois assis, vous remuerez moins »

« Bien _Monsieur_, puisqu'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir » Cracha Harry en le fixant méchamment, mais son regard n'avait rien d'intimidant puisqu'il avait enlevé ses lunettes et que de ce fait, il avait un mal fou à savoir lequel des trois Severus en face de lui était de chairs et d'os.

Il s'assit donc sagement sur le petit canapé. Celui-ci ressemblait étrangement à un fauteuil de psychanalyse ou de façon plus tendancieuse à ceux qu'on trouvait dans les boudoirs de ces dames au XVII ème siècle. Le seul accoudoir -contre lequel il était assit- était fait de bois sombre et sculpté de formes excentriques, mi végétal mi animal, tandis que le tissu du sofa était d'un rouge flamboyant, contrastant à merveille avec son pantalon blanc et son pull noir.

« Allongé vous dessus Potter, on vous croirez à la selle à voir votre expression » Il grimaça de dégoût et continua « Posez votre main ici »Lui dit-il en positionnant sa main gauche sur la dos du fauteuil, étendu sur le long du tissu pourpre, jurant avec sa délicate peau blanche « Draco, vient te placer au sol, à genoux près de sa tête. Bien, le dos plus droit veux-tu ? Maintenant, prend sa main droite dans la tienne et met là à un souffle de ta bouche, pose la gauche sur l'accoudoir, près de son visage. Parfait. Sirius, » Il semblait tellement concentré sur sa tache qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom « met toi au dessus de Potter. Entremêle les doigts de ta main droite à ceux sur le dossier et de la gauche prends appuis sur la hanche de Potter pour te pencher sur lui. Oui, mais positionne toi plus entre ses jambes, vous êtes sensés être intime, dois-je vous le répéter ? C'est tout de même votre bouquin Potter, vous savez mieux que quiconque ce qui ci passe. Regardez donc Sirius comme s'il était le huitième merveille du monde »

Harry porta instantanément son regard sur Sirius. Un regard perçant, presque bestial. Mais étrangement, les cheveux de Sirius semblaient s'être teintés d'une majestueuse couleur dorée, les angles de son visage étaient taillés à l'équerre et son nez c'était retroussé.

Bêtement, Harry se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à s'imaginer Draco à la place de Sirius, après tout, c'était _uniquement_ pour le bon déroulement des prises.

De son coté, Sirius semblait être entré dans une même transe. Les yeux trop vert de Harry c'étaient changés en deux onyx, l'arrête fine de son nez c'était durci et ses cheveux semblaient avoir prit trente centimètres d'un coup. De plus, la voix suave de Severus lui venait aux oreilles comme un agréable fond sonore.

« Bien, bien… Draco, penche un peu la tête de coté » Severus leur tournait autour, son appareil fixé à la main, son viseur ne quittant pas une seconde la scène qu'il avait mit en place. Il devait admettre que même si Potter n'était pas mannequin, il se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait avoué « Potter, je vous est dit d'imaginer Sirius comme une merveille, pas un steak saignant. Quand à toi- » Continuait-il en fixant Sirius « creuse un peu plus tes reins. Draco, tu es parfait »

Celui-ci contemplait d'un regard avide les lèvres grenat de Harry à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes et caressait du pouce la peau fine sous ses doigts. Néanmoins, son champ de vision semblait s'obstruer à mesure que les secondes s'engrenaient et que Sirius s'étalait adroitement sur le corps souple de Harry, paraissant se fondre l'un en l'autre.

Alors il regarda ébahit les lèvres qu'il désirait tant, être recouverte par d'autre que les siennes.

Sirius embrassait _son Harry_ et celui-ci lui rendait bien.

Le temps qu'il réalise pleinement ce qu'il se passait sous son nez et qu'il en comprenne la signification, il entendit un cri de rage et un juron bien sentit, rapidement suivit du sien, alors qu'il se relevait et tentait d'arracher Harry à la prise de Sirius :

« Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez Potter bordel de Dieu ! »

« Non mais ça va pas Sirius, lâche donc Harry! »

Severus, qui venait de jurer fort peu poliment, se précipita pour dégager Sirius de sur Harry et le prit étroitement dans ces bras, alors que celui-ci, les yeux hagards ne semblaient pas revenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Relevant les yeux vers Harry, il le trouva dans une position assez semblable à la sienne. Au sol, deux bras fort entourant fermement sa taille de guêpe, les joues adorablement rougies, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bêtement laissée entrouverte. Mais surtout, assis sur les genoux d'un Draco Malfoy au souffle court qui regardait en chien de faïence le couple insolite qu'il semblait former avec Severus.

« Pourquoi diable avait vous harponné la bouche de Sirius, Potter ? » Siffla dangereusement Severus en resserrant l'étau de ses bras sur son amant.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

YOUHOU ! Fini, FINI, fi-ni, FI-NI ! J'ai cru que je ne viendrais jamais à bout de ce chapitre. Je sais, il est carrément plus court que les autres, mais j'ai de très nombreuses raisons. Tout d'abord, je suis allée voir HP4 au ciné hier soir, ensuite j'avais un DST de Littérature ce matin même, puis je devais aller au cirque de Pékin cette aprem, mais comme je tenais impérativement à publier ce chapitre le 3 pour l'anniversaire de **Olia**, me voila devant mon petit ordinateur, avec un mal de tronche carabiné, les yeux explosés et des heures de sommeils à rattraper qui se font sentir dangereusement.

J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plus, car c'est une sorte de «tournant» dans l'histoire.

Encore un énorme MERCI aux personnes qui me reviewent avec acharnement, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que vous faire plaisir.

Sur ce… bonne nuit ! Lol

Câlins, Ruines.


	14. That, it’s a prick

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : T (anciennement G). Toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncé, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**Note :** **Slydawn**, si je ne m'abuse tu as « oubliée » de mettre ton adresse mail dans la review… TT s'il te plait, pense y. En tout cas, merci encore mille fois pour.

Bon, maintenant, le moment ridicule selon mon ziguiguie, mais je suis tellement fière que j'en souris de manière idiote. Voici donc un petit poème composé par moi, pour vous, pendant trois affreuses heures de philo. Déjà, je vous préviens, je ne suis ni Verlaine, ni Apollinaire vous êtes prévenues XD :

« Ode aux revieweures »

Je ne suis pas poète,

Ni Baudelairette.

J'ai même du mal à maîtriser mes mots,

Pour en faire quelques choses de beau.

Comment pourrais-je vous remercier,

Sans trop déblatérer ?

Vous dire comme je vous aime,

Avec ce petit poème ?

Je suis en train de m'emmêler,

Pour le faire rimer.

Oui, je ne suis pas très douée,

Mais je vous adore en toute sincérité.

Voilà, maintenant que j'ai l'air bien bête et que vous vous faites du souci pour ma santé mentale, place à la suite.

Bonne lecture et merci encore.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **–That, it's a prick-

* * *

_Severus, qui venait de jurer fort peu poliment, se précipita pour dégager Sirius de sur Harry et le prit étroitement dans ces bras, alors que celui-ci, les yeux hagards ne semblaient pas revenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer. _

_Relevant les yeux vers Harry, il le trouva dans une position assez semblable à la sienne. Au sol, deux bras fort entourant fermement sa taille de guêpe, les joues adorablement rougies, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bêtement laissée entrouverte. Mais surtout, assis sur les genoux d'un Draco Malfoy au souffle court qui regardait en chien de faïence le couple insolite qu'il semblait former avec Severus._

_« Pourquoi diable avait vous harponné la bouche de Sirius, Potter ? » Siffla dangereusement Severus en resserrant l'étau de ses bras sur son amant._

Harry cligna des yeux quelques secondes, fermant et rouvrant les lèvres, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Il se sentait étrangement à sa place entre ces bras fins, une sensation perdue qu'il ne pensait jamais retrouver. Oui, mais c'était les bras de Malfoy.

Une brume pesante semblait noyer son cerveau alors qu'il répondait enfin à la question de Snape :

« Je n'embrassais pas Sirius »

Tous le fixaient d'un air ahuri. Et il pouvait sentir le regard de Draco, dans son cou, curieux et attendant visiblement plus d'éclairement.

« C'est ridicule Potter, je vous savais myope mais pas à ce point. Qui donc embrassiez vous alors ? » Continua Snape, qui perdait visiblement patience et acceptait assez mal qu'on se moque de lui.

Ses joues rosirent bien malgré lui.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas » S'écria t-il en se relevant, quittant la douce torpeur dans laquelle il c'était enfermé, chancelant de la perte que lui occasionna son geste.

« Un peu que ça me regarde Sirius est… » Severus s'interdit de prononcer la fin de sa phrase et écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire.

Dans ses bras, Sirius le regardait d'un air étrange et pressant. Ses yeux trop bleus, ou trop gris cherchant quelques choses au tréfonds des siens, comme une question muette.

Ne pouvant faire face à ces trois pairs d'yeux, il repoussa Sirius au sol, se releva souplement sous les regards hébétés et partie le dos droit vers la porte, rejoignant par l'escalier ses appartements.

Sirius sembla sortir à son tour de sa transe, et sans un regard pour le couple encore au sol, appela Severus et le poursuivit, laissant Harry et Draco, seul.

« Bon et bien… puisque Snape est parti, je vais retourner dans ma chambre » Enonça Harry en se dirigeant à son tour vers l'escalier.

« Tu l'as rêvé en couleur celle là Potter, ne crois pas t'en tirer de cette manière. Ramène ton royal postérieur par ici, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu quittes cette salle sans avoir répondu à mes questions »

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'énerva Harry « Je ne te dois rien Malfoy »

Draco se releva lentement en prenant appuie sur le sofa et s'étala peu élégamment dans celui ci, frottant du pouce et de l'index ses paupières fatiguées. Les ouvrant délicatement, il ne distingua d'abord rien d'autre que d'étranges petits points blancs avant que sa vue ne se réadapte et qu'il puise voir Harry se rapprocher de lui, du soja et s'asseoir dignement sur le coté opposé au sien.

Cela le fit sourire et il appela le brun alors que celui ci ne daignait pas relever les yeux du bout de ses chaussures :

« Hey Potter, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu peux te rapprocher »

Harry releva la tête sous la plaisanterie et lui jeta un regard aussi noir que pouvait l'être ses cheveux.

« Fiche-moi la paix Malfoy et pose tes questions que je puise ne plus voir ta sale gueule d'aristocrate »

Draco fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Potter de l'agresser à coup d'insulte aussi puérile. Il devait avoir les nerfs à fleurs de peau…

« Bien, puisque tu le prends sur ce ton, _le balafré_, j'aimerais que tu me dises comment ta bouche c'est retrouvé sur celle de Sirius »

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ? » Harry c'était relevé et faisait quelques pas devant le sofa, avant de se rassoire, semblant réfléchire à la question.

« Sirius est à Severus » Déclara calmement Draco ce qui fit bondir Harry, qui se releva une fois de plus en arpentant la salle.

« Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Sirius n'est pas une bête domestique. Il n'appartient à personne si ce n'est à lui-même » Il revint se poser, ses mains serrant nerveusement ses genoux « Et puis qu'est ce que tu as à faire dans cette histoire toi ? Ca ne te concerne absolument pas à ce que je sache »

« Non mais tu te fou de ma gueule Potter ? Tu embrasse quelqu'un en pensant à moi et après tu ose me dire que ça ne me regarde pas »

« Je n'ai jamais… Comment est ce que tu… »

Le sourire victorieux de Malfoy l'informa qu'il venait de faire une bourde, il c'était vendu. Quel con il faisait !

« Pourquoi tu utilise une substitution alors que l'original ne demande que ça ? » Le questionna Draco en se coulant lentement vers lui, passant son bras gauche sur le dossier, derrière le cou d'Harry en prévision d'une fuite.

« Parce que toi, tu es un connard » Grogna Harry non s'en remarquer le rapprochement de Malfoy « Et arrête de t'approcher veux tu ? »

« Et si je refuse ? » Le nargua le jeune homme blond en continuant sa progression « Qu'est ce que tu va faire Potter ? Fuir ? Comme toujours… » Leurs genoux se frôlaient délicatement alors qu'une main fine et pâle caressait en un geste apaisant un cou tendu et mal à l'aise « Ou bien vas-tu enfin te décider à prendre sur toi ? A réfléchir pleinement à tes actes » Draco pencha légèrement la tête en avant, son regard ne quittant plus celui de Harry, qui tentait désespérément de ne pas se laisser aller à fermer les yeux sous le mouvement « et à accepter tes envies, tes désirs, tes besoins, ton manque » Ses lèvres se mouvaient doucement contre les siennes, les baisant et les aspirant sous ses mots « A m'accepter moi. Tu es près à ça Harry ? » Finit par chuchoter Draco.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça » Geignit Harry en tentant malgré lui d'attraper la lèvre inférieur de Draco entre les siennes, alors que celui-ci refusait de se laisser faire.

« Bien sur que tu le peux. Parce qu'on était fait pour se retrouver. C'est le destin Potter, il nous laisse une seconde chance »

« Je ne crois pas au destin »

« Moi non plus Potter, moi non plus. Mais on est là tout les deux, seul. Rien ne te retient Potter. Tu me veux, et je suis tout près à me laisser prendre. Mais je veux t'entendre me le dire » Draco continuait son jeu malsain, passant lentement sa langue sur les lèvres sèches de Harry qui avait un mal fou à respirer correctement « Dis moi que tu me veux Potter, dis le » Le pressa t-il.

« Il ne… je ne peux pas… je… il…»

« Qu'est ce que tu marmonne Potter ? Cesse donc un peu de trop réfléchir. Je suis là, tout à toi, alors dis le »

« Mais Colin… »

Draco stoppa net tout mouvement, forçant ainsi Harry à r'ouvrir les yeux sur ces prunelles enragées.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de se satané blond. D'abord je hais les blond, ne me parle plus jamais de blond, ne me parle plus de ce crétin. Potter… j'ai une folle envie de toi, je suis à la limite de te prendre sur ce sofa, alors… alors _s'il te plait_, ne brise pas mes ardeurs avec ce prénom honnit » Grinça t-il.

« Je ne peux pas lui faire ça Malfoy. Je l'aime » Souffla Harry en cherchant à éviter le regard furieux de Draco.

Le jeune mannequin se leva d'un bond à l'entende de la dernière phrase et cloua avec hargne Harry contre le dossier du sofa, ses mains sur ses épaules, empêchant ainsi le moindre mouvement.

« Tu mens Potter ! Tu te mens à toi-même. Tu es pathétique »

« Ecoute Malfoy, je suis désolée, mais c'est vrai. Ca va faire deux ans que je suis avec Colin, ça fait plus d'un ans que j'ai emménagé dans son appart' et je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Je l'aime vraiment. Je tiens beaucoup à lui et je ne veux pas le blesser. Tu pourrais comprendre, non ? »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de toutes tes conneries. Tu m'entends ? Mais merde à la fin, je… » Draco sembla se ressaisir et s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'écartant ainsi de la source de sa folie « Tu me fais chier Harry. Toi et tes bons sentiments je vous emmerde. Tu me piétines le cœur et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Mais sentiments à moi qu'est ce que tu en fais ? Tu t'en fou. C'est ta petite vengeance, c'est ça ? »

Harry se releva à son tour et s'approcha lentement de Draco. Il posa doucement sa main gauche sur sa joue droite et la caressa du pouce, en soufflant gentiment à voix basse :

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Tout ça… les taquineries, le massage, les frôlements, les baisers, ce ne sont que des restes d'un amour mort. Ca ne représente plus rien maintenant. Tu as l'impression que tu… que tu…tu… tu _ressent_ encore quelques choses pour moi, mais c'est faux. C'est une illusi- »

« Arrête ça Potter. Doute de toi autant que tu veux, mais ne remet pas en cause les sentiments que j'ai tant de mal à assumer veux tu ? »

Harry soupira bruyamment mais acquiesça pour montrer son assentiment.

Il releva lentement les yeux, et tendit sa main droit vers Draco :

« On peut toujours rester ami, non ? »

« On a jamais été ami Potter »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais on peut le devenir Draco »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est extra court et en plus vous avez attendu un jour supplémentaire. Mais je sais que si je continue, Harry ou Draco risque de mourir à cause de mon humeur, alors je vous le publie comme ça. Pardonnez moi encore. J'espère quand même que leur petite « avancée » vous aura convenu.

Très bonne vacances à celles qui y sont, et bon courage au autre. Poutous, Ruines.


	15. Je te veux

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : T (anciennement G). Toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncé, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**Note :** « A mort l'auteur ! » Oh… mais qui cri donc cela ? Des excuses ? Des explications ? … pour quoi faire ? Non, sérieusement, je plaisante, je plaisante, mais je m'en veux beaucoup. J'ai un bon millier de raisons pour cette absence abyssale, mais je ne vois pas réellement ce que cela vous apporterait de les connaître, alors je les mets sous silence. Je vais simplement vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses, en espérant de tout cœur que cette attente soit comblée –au moins un peu- par ce chapitre.

Maintenant, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui se sont données la peine de reviewer le chapitre 14, parce que vous l'avez vraiment fait en masse et j'étais aussi surprise qu'heureuse. Donc, un très très grand merci au sans-mail-fix, j'ai nommé : **Kim**, **Lilian** et **Slydawn**. Tout les autres, je vous ai déjà répondu en particulier mais vous avez bien entendu -encore- le droit à toute ma gratitude.

Pour faire plus perso, ce chapitre est un petit peu -beaucoup- dédié à la charmante **Olia** parce que si cette petite demoiselle ne m'avait pas booster un nombre incalculable de fois pour avoir cette suite, je doute qu'elle soit là présentement. Et puis aussi pour mon **Géant Vert** qui se reconnaîtra (ne me hais pas d'avoir mis ce surnom ici, s'il te plait)!

Sur ce, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 15 -** Je te veux **-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Harry soupira bruyamment mais acquiesça pour montrer son assentiment. _

_Il releva lentement les yeux, et tendit sa main droite vers Draco :_

_« On peut toujours rester ami, non ? »_

_« On n'a jamais été ami Potter »_

_« Non, c'est vrai. Mais on peut le devenir Draco »_

Alors qu'ils se fixaient tous deux droits dans les yeux, cherchant visiblement à sonder l'autre, Draco baissa imperceptiblement les yeux vers la main et s'en détourna, replongeant ses incroyables prunelles lunaires dans celles de son vis-à-vis.

Il semblait sur le point de dire quelques choses, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute, aucun son ne passant la barrière de ses lèvres. Et sans quitter des yeux le jeune auteur, il leva doucement sa main droite.

Mais au moment où elle allait entrer en contact avec les doigts minces, elle se détourna et alla se poser sur le col de sa sombre chemise.

Il ouvrit un à un et avec une lenteur calculée les boutons de sa fine chemise de satin, jusqu'à laisser sur son torse une ouverture béante. Ses yeux toujours profondément ancrés dans ceux de son compagnon, il attrapa à tâtons sa main, enserrant de ses doigts les délicates phalanges. La portant à ses lèvres, il déposa en son creux un doux baiser puis la porta sur sa poitrine, empourprant le visage voisin.

Harry ne voyait rien d'autre que les profondeurs abyssales des perles anthracite du jeune homme blond, il se sentait noyer et suffocant sous la force de son regard. Mais même ainsi, il se trouvait parfaitement conscient des agissements et de la gestuelle qu'effectuait Draco.

Alors il senti plus qu'il ne vit la peau pâle de ses doigts se mêler à la sienne imperceptiblement plus hâlée.

Il senti plus qu'il ne vit la douce morsure de ses lèvres pastel déposer un petit bécot possessif au sein de sa paume.

Il senti plus qu'il ne vit sa main être posée à plat sur la poitrine ferme, ses phalanges s'écrasant, ses doigts s'écartant, effleurant la chair à nu.

Mais il _ressentit_ avec force les battements effrénés de son cœur sous la pulpe sensible de ses doigts. Il en était presque à entendre le léger écho de son organe vital, les palpitations remontant le long de sa main et se répercutant avec force dans ses veines, atteignant son propre cœur, dont les battements semblèrent se synchroniser au sien.

Comme pour le sortir avec délicatesse de sa torpeur, Draco s'exclama dans un murmure :

« Je ne veux pas être ton ami Potter »

Harry se dégagea de la prise qu'il avait sur lui et lui jeta un regard douloureux.

« Ne me… »

« Je veux t'embrasser Potter. Je veux te faire mien, te prendre entre mes bras, te prendre tout court. Je veux partager des choses avec toi »

« Pas ça Draco. Tout mais pas _ça_… »

« Non, mieux, je veux _tout_ partager avec toi. Absolument tout. Mes joies, mes peines, mes rires et mes pleures »

« Tu ne peux pas… Je…» Harry tenta d'arracher sa main de la prise en lui jetant des regards désespérés.

« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te récupérer Potter, même si pour cela je dois souffrir atrocement. Combien de temps tu crois que je vais encore supp… »

« Arrête, je t'en pris. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi… » Implora t-il comme une litanie.

« …orter de te voir avec un autre ? »

« TAIS-TOI ! » Le coupa t-il brusquement en faisant un pas en arrière « Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ce genre de chose. Tu… tu, tu, tu… arrg ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens et tu n'as pas le _droit_ de… »

Le jeune homme peroxydé attrapa ses deux poignets et le projeta avec force contre le sofa, le laissant s'écraser violemment contre le revêtement rougeâtre. Il l'enfourcha de ses deux jambes, plaçant ses genoux de chaque coté de son bassin et posa avec exaltation ses lèvres sous son oreille droite.

« J'ai tout les droits sur toi Potter. Ton cœur m'appartient »

Il en lécha avec dévotion le lobe duveteux, faisant gémir Harry, puis l'aspira entre ses lèvres serrées, exerçant une étroite succion. De sa main droite, il tenta de retrousser l'épais pull d'Angora, sous les vigoureuses protestations de son possesseur, qui tentait vainement de se soustraire à sa prise en le repoussant sans trop de conviction.

« Je pourrais te prendre ici, aussi facilement que si tu étais inanimé. Tu ne proteste même pas Potter, regarde les choses en face, tu es à moi »

« Tu es fou Draco » Geignit-il en s'accrochant aussi fort qu'il lui était possible aux rembourrages du divan, ses oncles s'enfonçant solidement dans le tissu, blanchissant ses jointures.

« Je suis fou de toi, c'est un fait »

« Lâche-moi, lâche moi je te dis ! Je t'en pris… » Le supplia t-il en tentant d'arrêter la progression des mains moites qui s'attardaient sur ses flancs.

« Vois comme tu me rends Potter. Regarde, regarde ou arrête-moi, parce que moi, je ne le ferais pas » Il enfoui son nez sous une mèche de cheveux lichant sa tempe, reniflant avec enivrement l'odeur sucrée de son shampoing.

Il était tant envahit par le parfum capiteux submergeant ses sens, qu'il ne prit conscience qu'il était à terre qu'une fois que la douleur de la chute se fut répercutée dans tout son séant, paralysant ses vertèbres sous la violence du choc, lui tirant une grimace enfantine.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas apprécier ce que je t'offre à sa juste valeur Draco ? » Hurla Harry sans se soucier que Severus ou Sirius aient put l'entendre.

« Parce que je ne veux pas de ton amitié Potter. C'est comme offrir une miette de pain à un affamé. Tu ne feras que réanimer la douleur de mon cœur, la rendre d'autant plus pénible. Et moi je ne peux plus supporter ça »

« Accepte au moins ce que je te donne ! Je ne _peux_ pas te donner plus »

« Quand on veut, on peut ! » Hurla à son tour Draco en se relevant rapidement faisant craquer successivement ses os douloureux.

« Alors je ne le veux pas » Chuchota t-il en détournant les yeux pour ne plus avoir à supporter le regard peiné qu'il savait diriger vers lui.

« Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un immonde petit menteur ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle nom de Dieu ! Regarde-moi ! »

Il parcourut en deux enjambées les quelques mètres les séparant l'un de l'autre et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à croiser son regard. Il posa à plat ses mains contre ses joues, prenant en coupe son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes à plusieurs reprise afin de le forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

« Affrontes-moi » Ordonna t-il en passant ses pouces tout contre les fines paupières.

Comme au sortir du sommeil, Harry entrouvrit délicatement les yeux, ses cils trop longs se décroisant avec grâce, caressant ses pommettes hautes. Ses prunelles d'absinthe étaient humides de larme, la forte lumière du soleil s'y reflétant comme elle l'aurait fait sur la face miroitante d'un lac obscur.

La barrière que formaient ses paupières levées, les larmes se mirent d'elle-même à couler en de long et lumineux sillons sur ses joues, certaines rejoignant leurs deux bouches sagement jointes.

« Maintenant, ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas _Harry_ » Il avait volontairement usé de son prénom, insistant particulièrement sur ce dernier, donnant à la conversation tout son sérieux et son importance.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça à Colin, Draco. Ne me demande pas de faire ça. Ne me demande pas de faire souffrir une des personnes pour lesquelles j'ai le plus de considération sur cette putain de terre, c'est injuste » Lui reprocha-t-il sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé » Insista le jeune homme blond appuyant son front contre le sien « Moi… moi je… »

Harry l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase d'un baiser plus appuyé, sa langue goûtant avec ravissement les saveurs exquises de sa bouche.

« Cesse de me tourmenter ainsi Draco. Tu dis avoir des sentiments pour moi, mais tu agis comme un enfant égoïste. Laisse-moi avoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, laisse-moi garder Colin » Il embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres entrouvertes, suçotant entre deux respirations la chair pulpeuse sous sa bouche « Laisse-moi être heureux »

Le jeune mannequin le repoussa à son tour durement, détachant à regret sa langue de la chaude moiteur de son palet :

« Tu commence à m'emmerder Potter. Je crèverais pour toi, mais tu es trop con ou trop aveugle pour t'en rendre compte »

« Tu ne m'apporteras rien de bon » Continua sur sa lancée le jeune homme brun, sans prendre réellement conscience de la cruauté de ses paroles « Je ne suis pas une poupée de chiffon Draco. Je ne vais pas m'imposer ta présence et ton amour sous prétexte que tu t'es repenti »

Toutes couleurs quittèrent instantanément le visage de son compagnon, le laissant plus pâle et blafard qu'à l'accoutumé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans un même mouvement, tirant les contours de son visage de façon démesurée, allongeant l'angle aigu de son menton.

Puis, ses traits changèrent du tout au tout. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent violemment et ses joues blêmes se teintèrent de rouges sous le coup de la colère. Et alors même qu'il levait avec folie son poing afin d'en frapper Harry, quelques coups succincts se firent entendre à la porte, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Et ils reprirent tous deux pieds avec la réalité, reprenant doucement conscience de leur environnement. De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Des voix coléreuses, qui, comme un écho aux leurs, s'élevaient un étage plus haut.

Les coups se firent de nouveau entendre, plus clairement encore.

Ils se fixèrent tous deux d'un regard épuisé avant que Draco ne se détourne pour se diriger vers le corridor afin de rejoindre l'entrée. Le long de son corps, son poing droit se convulsait nerveusement, creusant ses paumes de petites marques aux formes de demi-lune.

Arriver face à l'épaisse porte de bois sculptée, il porta sa main avec délicatesse contre la poigné de fer forgé et l'abaissa lentement afin de libérer l'accès vers l'extérieur. Alors qu'il s'écartait pour ne pas gêner la progression de la porte, il entraperçût par l'interstice déjà libre un jeune homme de belle carrure aux élégantes boucles d'ors.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A suivre…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

« A mort l'auteur ! » Quoi, encore ! Et bien dit donc, vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui. Bon et bien mes adorables lecteurs, je sais que ce n'est pas encore -exactement- ce que vous attendiez, mais c'est un passage obligatoire. Harry ne peux définitivement pas pardonner aussi facilement 11 années de rancœur et Draco… et bien lui… vous verrez en temps voulu.

En tout cas, je croise très fort mes dix petits doigts pour que cela vous ait plu et que peut-être -dans votre grande bonté- vous me pardonnerez mon absence.

Ruines ¤heureuse d'être parmi vous¤


	16. Je t'en veux

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur **: Ruines

**Rating** : T (anciennement G). Toutes scènes dépassant ce rating sera annoncées, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**Notes** : Bonjour, bonjour lecteurs patients si chers à mon cœur. Un miracle de Noël avant Noël, c'est-y pas fantastique ? -ahum-

Oui, bon, je dois encore passer par la case « excuses » je suppose. Le fait est que –comme toujours- je m'en veux énormément de laisser de tels blancs entre mes up mais je me retrouve de plus en plus fréquemment confrontée au syndrome dit « de la page blanche » alors bon…

Le fait est que je tiens à chacun de mes précieux lecteurs, j'espère donc que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de mes écarts et que vous saurez me pardonner cette attente. En espérant qu'elle en aura valut la peine…

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous remercie toutes et tous pour la patience et la gentillesse dont vous faites preuve à mon égard. Mais aussi pour les 14 adorables reviews que j'ai reçu et les –si j'en crois FF- 484 personnes étant passées lire le dernier chapitre. Vous êtes tous ce que je retire de l'écriture de fan fiction alors **merci** beaucoup.

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 16 -Je t'en veux-**

* * *

_Les coups se firent de nouveau entendre, plus clairement encore._

_Ils se fixèrent tous deux d'un regard épuisé avant que Draco ne se détourne pour se diriger vers le corridor afin de rejoindre l'entrée. Le long de son corps, son poing droit se convulsait nerveusement, creusant ses paumes de petites marques aux formes de demi-lune. _

_Arriver face à l'épaisse porte de bois sculptée, il porta sa main avec délicatesse contre la poigné de fer forgé et l'abaissa lentement afin de libérer l'accès vers l'extérieur. Alors qu'il s'écartait pour ne pas gêner la progression de la porte, il entraperçût par l'interstice déjà libre un jeune homme de belle carrure aux élégantes boucles d'ors._

« …hum… surprise »

« … »

« … »

La porte était maintenant grande ouverte, révélant à leurs regards un homme d'un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, remplissant avec élégance son fin costume de toile beige. Ses grands yeux cæruleum légèrement écarquillés fixaient avec stupeur le torse nu de Draco alors que celui-ci lui faisait directement face.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil avec étonnement avant de hausser les épaules prenant sa tenue dénudée pour une forme d'excentricité ou d'art, après tout, il était dans l'atelier de Severus Snape. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsqu'il remarqua derrière son portier l'agréable silhouette de Harry. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent pour former un sourire -faisant se froncer son petit nez- lorsqu'il remarqua le regard surpris du brun se poser sur lui et son exclamation :

« Colin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Draco se retourna brusquement vers Harry pour lâcher à son tour avec une voix accusatrice :

« C'est Colin Crivey ? »

Avant que Harry n'ait put répondre à sa question, le jeune Malfoy se tourna de nouveau pour faire face à leur visiteur et le regarda attentivement. Il détailla sa haute silhouette, le carré de ses épaules, ses hanches étroites et ses cuisses bandées sous son pantalon. Comment le petit bonhomme décharné et maladroitement amoureux qu'il avait connu il y a de cela onze ans pouvait maintenant se tenir fermement droit et plus grand que lui ? Il en aurait presque rit s'il n'avait pas tant envie de pleurer.

Alors c'était pour _ça_ que Potter ne voulait pas de lui ? Il pouvait presque le comprendre.

Une rage folle monta en lui à cette constatation et il envoya avec force son poing rencontrer la peau de pêche de la mâchoire du jeune homme devant lui, le faisant tomber sous le choc et la surprise. Sa lèvre c'était fendu avec l'impacte et un très mince filet de sang commença à couler le long de son menton.

Harry se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés pour venir constater les dégâts en prenant toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas toucher son visage blessé. Il jeta par-dessus son épaule un regard noir à Draco et demanda avec colère :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Malfoy ? Est-ce que tu es complètement malade ? »

« TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE ! » Hurla celui-ci en cracha au pied des deux jeunes hommes au sol.

Et il se détourna brusquement et couru rejoindre l'escalier menant à l'étage, laissant derrière lui Harry et Colin complètement choqués par son esclandre.

« C'était Malfoy ? » Demanda doucement Colin en grimaçant de douleur lorsque la plaie de sa lèvre s'étira.

« Ouais, c'était Malfoy »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'agresse comme ça ? »

« Je… »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent venant de l'étage la bruyante explosion de ce qui semblait être un récipient de verre ou de porcelaine rencontrant avec force un mur. A cet éclat, Colin leva de nouveau un sourcil en levant la tête au-dessus de lui. Des bruits de pas étouffés par l'épaisseur des étages se firent entendre, puis des brides de phrases beuglées avec rage. Quelques « pourquoi », des « ta gueule » généralement suivit de « s'il te plait ». Mais un seul « je t'aime ». Crié plus fort que les brimades et les injures, crié avec toute la force d'un poumon, crié avec amour.

Puis, un bruit de dégringolade se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Le son d'une personne chutant et roulant jusqu'en bas des marches. Harry se releva à demi, effrayé que quelqu'un ait put _réellement_ tomber, effrayé par-dessus tout de penser que cela puisse être Draco.

Mais au même moment, Sirius passa la porte du corridor complètement échevelé, sa chemise pendant lâchement de son pantalon. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère et de confusion tandis qu'il cherchait rapidement quelques choses des yeux. Il les aperçut devant la porte mais n'y prêta pas garde et se jeta pratiquement sur son sac de voyage qui traînait dans l'entrée alors que derrière lui arrivait Severus Snape dans toute sa splendeur. Le regard meurtrier, les traits tirés, la mâchoire douloureuse d'avoir trop crié et les lèvres gonflées d'avoir trop… donné de baiser ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser et rougit adorablement en extrapolant les actions qui avaient put avoir lieu là haut ses trois derniers quarts d'heure.

« Sale corniaud, ne t'avise pas de passer cette porte ! » L'invectiva Snape en l'attrapant avec violence par le coude « Si tu t'en va maintenant, je jure de briser ta vie »

_« Ne t'en vas pas » Supplia Severus en attrapant son bras pour établir un contact physique « Ne me laisses pas maintenant, où j'en mourrais »_, voilà ce qu'entendit Harry dans son fort intérieur, voilà ce que criait désespérément l'esprit de Snape.

Mais Sirius ne pouvait comprendre ce que Harry comprenait. Alors il n'entendit que l'insulte, la menace puis le chantage. Et il vit rouge. Il se retourna vers son amant qui n'avait pas lâché son bras et le gifla de toutes ses forces avant de s'enfuir, passant devant les deux jeunes hommes ébahis au sol.

Le photographe resta un instant interdit, regardant sans la voir la haute stature de Sirius courir au loin.

« Poursuivez-le » Murmura Harry en cherchant des yeux le regard de Severus.

Ils se regardèrent fixement quelques longues secondes, puis après un sursaut il enfila une paire de chaussure de cuire et sortit en trombe de la maison, non sans avoir remercié du regard le jeune auteur.

Colin, lui, était resté prostré au sol, la main gauche de Harry caressant tendrement la base de sa nuque, mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux. En voyant le grand Severus Snape courser cet étrange homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui semblait être son… _amant_, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement combler le silence qui c'était installé dans la petite résidence.

« Mais c'est quoi cette maison de fou ? » Demanda t-il en tournant son regard vers Harry, qui pouffa à sa question.

« Allez viens, je vais soigner ça » L'invita celui-ci en réponse, touchant délicatement sa lèvre enflée.

Le silence ne fut que de courte durée puisque presque immédiatement le son étouffé de l'aigu d'un violon mêlé à la rythmique d'un piano et d'un accordéon se fit entendre.

_Et je sais que c'est en vain que je mords un sein, que j'embrasse une épaule, que ma peau se frotte et frôle. Et je sais que c'est en vain que mille fois je replonge, sans jamais me mouiller, sans jamais me noyer._(1)

Ils se levèrent tous deux et le jeune homme brun les mena à la cuisine où il fit s'asseoir Colin sur un haut tabouret de bois clair. Il farfouilla quelques instant dans le congélateur avant d'en sortir une poche de glace et les pommettes joliment rougies. Il lui sourit doucement et vint apposer sur sa joue gauche et sa lèvre le sachet faisant geindre son amant.

« Fais pas ta chochotte, Monsieur le professeur des écoles »

« Hum… j'arrive ici pour te faire une surprise et tout ce que je récolte c'est un poing dans la gueule, une accusation, une scène de ménage et me faire insulter de chochotte. Et bien entendu, sans avoir même eut le droit à mon bisou de bienvenu… » Il fit une petite moue boudeuse -autant que le lui permettait sa blessure- pour donner du poids à ses paroles.

Harry rigola de bon cœur et se pencha sur lui pour écraser un baiser bruyant sur son front en câlinant ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Colin releva la tête et lui prit la poche de glace des mains avant d'avancer sa bouche contre la sienne.

« Ta lèvre Colin, tu vas te faire mal »

« Je m'en fou royalement» Affirma celui-ci en passant son bras derrière la nuque de son petit-ami pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

« Gamin » Souffla t-il avant de s'exécuter et de l'embrasser à en faire pâlir les plus grands réalisateurs de films d'amour « Satisfait ? » Ajouta t-il en reprenant son souffle.

« Très » Répondit le jeune instituteur en remettant correctement la pochette sur ses hématomes.

Harry alla se chercher un siège et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés collant leurs épaules et leurs genoux.

« Alors » Commença t-il en passant une main aimante sur sa cuisse « Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Tu ne donnes pas classes ? »

« Et bien… »

Colin réarrangea la position de la glace en soupirant de bonheur et tourna son regard vers l'homme qu'il aimait. Il leva la main droite et la glissa sur une de ses joues, caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts le velouté de sa peau.

« En fait, ton éditrice m'a fait parvenir les premiers clichés pour que je puisse juger du travaille de Snape étant moi-même photographe et je dois avouer que… » Il baissa la tête et chuchota comme on se confesse « j'ai été jaloux »

« Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? » Demanda Harry en lui relevant le visage d'une poussée sous le menton.

« De _ça_ »

Il récupéra sa petite valise, qu'il avait posé à l'entrée de la pièce et en sorti une photographie noir et blanc sur laquelle apparaissait Harry et Draco. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermement ouvert, fixant les profondeurs abyssales des prunelles de son vis-à-vis, sa bouche chastement close appuyant sur la sienne.

« … » Harry déglutit bruyamment en se remémorant cet instant et maudissant Snape pour l'avoir immortalisé « C'était le jour de mon arrivée, j'ai été pris par surprise et monsieur Snape en a profité pour en faire une photo. Ce n'est pas ce qu… »

« Pourquoi tu te justifies Harry ? Je ne te reproche rien, je me doute bien que tu n'embrasse pas Malfoy par simple plaisir » Le coupa t-il avec un sourire d'amoureux confiant.

_Tellement innocent_, pensa Harry en sentant un petit pincement au niveau de son cœur.

Il se sentait tellement sale maintenant. Il partageait sa vie avec une personne magnifique, aussi bien extérieurement qu'intérieurement, alors pourquoi diable se sentait-il irrémédiablement attiré par cet enfoiré de Malfoy ? Pourquoi alors qu'il l'avait tant fait souffrir par le passé ? Alors qu'il l'avait tant haïs…

Le sourire doux de Colin lui donnait envie de le lui arracher, de le lui faire vomir. Il avait envie de l'attraper par les épaules et de le secouer très fort. Il voulait lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un salaud, qu'il avait ressenti l'envie d'embrasser Malfoy, qu'_il_ _avait embrassé_ Malfoy par simple plaisir. Qu'il ne méritait pas son amour, ses sourires, sa confiance. Qu'il ne le méritait pas _lui_, tout simplement. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Alors à la place, il se pencha et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes, exactement comme sur la photographie.

« Pour effacer » S'expliqua t-il.

Colin gloussa et se rassis à ses côtés.

« Et si tu m'expliquais qui est le magnifique brun qui s'est enfui poursuivit par Severus Snape? » Demanda t-il en liant les doigts de sa main droite à ceux de Harry.

« C'était Sirius Black. Il était l'amant de Snape il y a de cela quelques années. Il est aussi mannequin et ils se sont retrouvés à travailler ensemble à cause de 'Mione. Il n'y a pas un jour où on ne les entend pas s'engueuler… je ne les comprends pas, ils s'aiment pourtant, tu sais ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru voir, ils sont encore très amoureux. Mais ils ont du mal à se pardonner leurs erreurs, c'est normal… il faut du temps pour ce genre de chose. Des jours, des semaines, des mois… » Il regarda Harry en coin « … des années, même pour certains »

« Oui » Souffla Harry en repartant dans ses pensées.

Colin laissa un silence agréable s'installer entre lui et son amant. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il n'avait encore aimé que lui et sûrement n'aimerait-il jamais plus personne de la même manière. C'est pour ça qu'il faisait ça… parce qu'il l'aimait trop. Malgré la douleur que cela provoquait.

« Et sinon » Reprit-il après une inspiration « Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Malfoy en disant '_tout est de sa faute_' ? »

Harry sorti brusquement de ses pensées, sursautant à la question. Il plongea dans les yeux de Colin, dans lesquels il ne lisait qu'amour et dévotion.

_Une perche, il me tend une perche_, réalisa t-il avec surprise.

« Je… » Il prit une grande inspiration, serrant les poings à s'en éclater les phalanges avant de reprendre « Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais, Malfoy et son caractère, va savoir ce qui lui passe par l'esprit » Il rigola faussement, s'attirant un sourire contrit de son amant.

« Vraiment ? » Insista celui-ci.

« … » Il hésita.

Il hésitait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, qui croire, qui aimer.

Il choisit la facilité.

Mais pas le bonheur.

« Oui, j'en suis sur » Lâcha t-il finalement.

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

(1) Le petit bout de chanson est une des nombreuses merveilles de Mano Solo, _C'est en vain_. 

Ah ! Mais où va donc cette histoire ?! C'est abominable, ça ne va pas du tout dans le sens que j'avais prévu. Je voulais essayer de finir vite et bien les choses mais ça échappe complètement à mon contrôle. Ces chenapans se révoltent et font le souk dans mon bordel organisé.

Enfin bref, je précise que vous devez ce chapitre à la **Vilaine Petite Demoiselle** qui m'a mit la pression hier soir en menaçant de me lapider si je n'écrivais pas –alors qu'elle ne lit pas mes fics… cherchez la logique- tout ça en me démontrant par A plus B que _Cordiers Juges et Flics_ est une série « distrayante »… ahum.

Bonne soirée/journée à vous toutes et tous en espérant que vous jugerez ce chapitre à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Ruines ¤bêtement bien, là, tout de suite maintenant¤


	17. L’Ephémère…

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur**: Ruines

**Rating** : T (anciennement G). Toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncée, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**Notes** : Bonj… **¤**se prend un caillou**¤** Ouh, les vilains, c'est dangereux ça. Ahum, oui bon. Il me semble qu'à ce point, mes excuses ne vous atteignent même plus et je vous comprends parfaitement. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci j'ai une excuse parfaitement excusable (non pas que les autres ne l'étaient pas), à savoir que ces deux derniers mois, je devais préparer le concours d'entrée d'une école française. Enfin bon, maintenant le concours est passé et normalement, hormis la continuité des cours, je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire. Il suffit de s'y mettre…

Je tenais aussi à toutes et tous vous remercier une fois de plus pour vos reviews. Vous êtes réellement incroyable, avec tout ce que je vous fais endurer, vous trouvez toujours le moyen d'être aussi gentil, pour un peu je vous embrasserais presque. Par contre, je suis absolument horrible, je croyais avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais il semblerait que j'ai oublié l'adorable **Sétia**. J'espère que tu me pardonneras cet oubli, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus 3.

Bien sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 -L'Ephémère…- **

* * *

_« Et sinon » Reprit-il après une inspiration « Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Malfoy en disant 'tout est de sa faute' ? »_

_Harry sorti brusquement de ses pensées, sursautant à la question. Il plongea dans les yeux de Colin, dans lesquels il ne lisait qu'amour et dévotion._

_Une perche, il me tend une perche, réalisa t-il avec surprise._

_« Je… » Il prit une grande inspiration, serrant les poings à s'en éclater les phalanges avant de reprendre « Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais, Malfoy et son caractère, va savoir ce qui lui passe par l'esprit » Il rigola faussement, s'attirant un sourire contrit de son amant._

_« Vraiment ? » Insista celui-ci._

_« … » Il hésita._

_Il hésitait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, qui croire, qui aimer._

_Il choisit la facilité._

_Mais pas le bonheur._

_« Oui, j'en suis sur » Lâcha t-il finalement._

Colin lui fit un sourire triste. Un sourire compréhensif. Un sourire qui n'accepterait pas un prochain mensonge.

« Bien, et si nous allions nous promener un peu en ville ? Puisque le maître de maison a abandonné les lieux, on pourrait peut-être visiter un peu, j'ai vu quelques boutiques intéressantes en passant en taxi »

Il se leva de son siège et tendit la main à son amant. Celui-ci le scruta quelques instants droit dans les yeux puis descendit son regard sur la blessure marquant sa bouche.

« Tu es fou et ta lèvre ? Laisses-moi au moins y mettre un peu de crème »

Harry rejoignit rapidement la porte de la cuisine qu'il ouvrit, laissant pénétrer dans la pièce un nouvel air de musique aux douces notes d'accordéon. Alors qu'il allait emprunter l'escalier menant à l'étage il fut retenu par la main de Colin sur son poigné :

« Laisses donc mon amour ce n'est rien »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Il est hors de question que tu sortes comme ça. Je reviens »

Il se remit en marche mais la poigne solide du jeune professeur ne l'avait pas lâché pour autant. Il se retourna pour le fixer d'un regard interrogateur, mais les yeux céruléens de son homologue ne semblaient pas vouloir le regarder, préférant inspecter le bout de ses chaussures.

« … »

« Harry, je… »

Il releva les yeux et transperça d'un regard douloureux son compagnon :

« Je… j'aimerais… Harry… »

Il bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles en brassant de l'air de sa bouche puis laissa échapper un murmure d'exaspération en baissant de nouveau la tête. Le jeune homme brun ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour l'aider à parler, aussi posa t-il simplement une main apaisante sur celle retenant toujours son bras.

Colin le fixa de nouveau de ce regard douloureux qui mettait mal à l'aise le brun, puis lâcha son poigné pour attraper entre ses deux grandes mains le mince visage de ce dernier. Il écrasa tendrement ses lèvres des siennes et se recula d'un pas :

« Tu veux bien monter ma valise dans ta chambre aussi ? » Demanda t-il finalement.

Harry n'était pas convaincu que ce fût ce qu'il tentait de lui dire plus tôt mais il s'en accommoda. Il attrapa le petit sac de toile traînant dans la cuisine et monta les marches étroites deux à deux. Arrivé au second palier il longea le mur de droite pour atteindre sa chambre. Une forte musique envahissait totalement le couloir, noyant sous des accords bruts les sons en provenance de la chambre de Draco et le bruit de ses pas sur le vieux plancher.

Le jeune auteur secoua doucement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et reprit son chemin. Il déposa le bagage au pied de son lit, à côté de sa propre valise qu'il avait commencé à remplir le matin même. Il devrait bientôt partir. Demain ou après demain. Cela faisait déjà bien trop longtemps qu'il abusait de l'hospitalité de Snape et puis, celui-ci avait laissé entendre qu'il avait déjà bien assez de clichés.

Il jeta un œil circulaire sur la pièce puis s'approcha de la fenêtre pour en fermer les lourds battants de bois. Alors qu'il tirait le rideau pour en recouvrir les vitres par lesquels passaient quelques rayons de soleil, il entendit un bruit de casse étouffé par les sons déchirants que produisait le violon et le violoncelle. Il se précipita dans le couloir pour s'arrêter devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre de Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer autres choses que les notes de musique.

_Est-ce que Draco s'était blessé ?_

Il ne se laissa même pas le temps de la réflexion qu'il entrait déjà dans la pièce. Il avait dut mal à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, les volets avaient été soigneusement fermés empêchant toute lumière de passer. La musique était assourdissante, une voix rauque crachait avec défis des paroles incompréhensibles à ses oreilles agressées, seul ressortaient des « _j'me souviens de rien_ » et autres « _tout s'efface_ ». Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, mettant lentement un pied devant l'autre avant de repérer des débris de verre sur lesquelles se reflétait la lumière du couloir et à côtés desquels était debout le blond.

« Malfoy ? Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai entendu un bruit de verre brisé » Il le rejoignit en deux enjambées et leva la main pour la poser sur son épaule « Malf… »

Avant que ses doigts n'aient pu atteindre son épaule, Draco lui donna une violente tape sur le dessus de la main pour l'éloigner de lui puis le repoussa de deux mains sur le torse.

« Casses-toi » Cracha t-il à voix basse.

« Non, non. Non. D'abord je veux savoir si tu vas bien » Dit-il sans se démonter « Montres-moi ! » Exigea t-il en levant de nouveau sa main vers lui.

Draco échappa une nouvelle fois à son touché en reculant d'un pas.

« Potter, casses-toi ou je te jette par la fenêtre sans aucuns remords »

Plus que les paroles, ce fût le ton -doucement murmuré- qui effraya Harry. Il laissa retomber le bras le long de son corps et se retourna pour rejoindre la porte, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers son ancien bien-aimé.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'accota dessus le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Un étau lui serrait cruellement la gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir tandis que ses yeux le brûlaient furieusement. Il avait une irrépressible envie de pleurer et il s'y serait certainement laissé aller s'il ne s'était pas souvenu de la présence de Colin en bas des escaliers, l'attendant patiemment. L'attendant comme un amant aimant.

Colin ne fit pas le moindre commentaire en le voyant revenir sans la crème qu'il était censé être allé chercher. Ni en voyant ses mâchoires et ses poings douloureusement serrés et ses yeux étrangement luisant. Il lui attrapa simplement la main et déposa un baiser sous son oreille.

* * *

Ils avaient finalement passé l'après-midi en ville, explorant avec plaisir les petites boutiques artisanales de Darlington. La majorité de la population de ce village perdu en pleine campagne anglaise étant relativement conservatrice, ils s'étaient tous deux tenu à distance respectable l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoins de faire éclater un scandale en ville pour passer un bon moment en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Severus Snape, puisqu'ils l'avaient surpris en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche un Sirius Black réticent sous les yeux choqués de quelques habitants.

En voyant cette scène, Colin avait laissé échapper une drôle de phrase qui avait gelé le temps d'un instant les entrailles d'Harry :

« _A croire qu'ils se sont pardonnés leurs erreurs passées, eux_ »

Ce n'était sûrement rien. Ce _n'était_ rien.

Harry avait choisi son avenir, celui qu'il partagerait avec Colin. Il le rendait heureux et l'aimait sincèrement, que pouvait-il vouloir de mieux ?

* * *

Il ne rentrèrent qu'au cour de la soirée, aux alentours de 22 heures, après avoir dîné au restaurant et prit un grand bol d'air frai sur la place de l'église.

En sortant de la douche, Colin se laissa tomber sur le matelas et attendit que son compagnon est trouvé ce qu'il cherchait bruyamment dans la salle de bain. D'ici, il l'entendait vider l'armoire à pharmacie en grommelant, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Harry n'avait jamais été d'une grande patience.

« C'est pas possible ça » Bougonna t-il une fois de plus.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'étendit aux côtés du jeune professeur :

« Je ne trouve pas le tube de crème »

« Laisses donc, ça va passer »

« Hum… »

Harry s'allongea sur le flanc et passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la lèvre malmenée. Elle avait maintenant doublé de volume, la chair bouffie était tendue au possible tiraillant désagréablement son propriétaire.

« Je sais ! » Dit-il soudainement en se laissant glisser au pied du lit « Je vais directement aller demander à Snape »

« Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller demander ça à cette heure-ci. Monsieur Snape a certainement mieux à faire avec son amant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et tendit la main au petit brun « Maintenant viens ici, moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de mon amant »

Harry laissa échapper un rire avant d'embrasser la pulpe des doigts tendus :

« Je vais quand même voir. Ta lèvre ne se remettra pas d'une nuit entière sans être soignée à faire des cochoncetés »

Il se glissa rapidement par la porte et descendit d'un étage. Il n'avait encore jamais visité ce couloir. Cela avait toujours été Sirius qui venait dans sa chambre, jamais le contraire. Il se dirigea vers la porte sous laquelle passait un rais de lumière et frappa deux coups brefs sur le bois. Il entendit distinctement derrière la porte un soupir d'énervement puis des pas lourds avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre d'un geste brusque, le faisant sursauter.

« Quoi ? » Grogna Sirius en tentant de distinguer son visage dans la pénombre « Oh ! Pardonnes-moi Harry je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tu as besoins de quelques choses ? »

Le jeune homme brun lui sourit en retour et répondit :

« J'aurais aimé savoir si Snape avait de la crème pour la lèvre de Colin »

« La lèvre de Colin ? Il s'est blessé ? »

« Et bien en fait… » Commença Harry.

« Dans le frigo de la cuisine, il y a un tube d'_Arnigel_ » Le coupa le photographe en arrivant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il noua avec possessivité son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et le tira en arrière :

« Bonne nuit Monsieur Potter » Eut le temps d'entendre Harry en voyant la porte se refermer devant lui, le plongeant de nouveau dans le noir quasi complet.

Il eut un sourire tendre en distinguant quelques bruits de baisers mouillés alors qu'il s'éloignait vers l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Descendre la quinzaine de marches dans l'obscurité ne fût pas une mince affaire, mais Harry ne se sentait pas de remonter à l'étage pour trouver l'interrupteur.

Arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, il aperçut par la porte entrouverte, un mince filet de lumière.

Quelqu'un avait sûrement oublié d'éteindre la lampe en allant se coucher. Ou bien… _quelqu'un_ y était. Quelqu'un qui -par élimination- ne pouvait être que Draco.

Une main bien à plat sur la porte fraîche, le jeune auteur ne savait plus s'il devait entrer ou non. Pas qu'il est peur de Draco, bien au contraire, mais celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre ce matin-même qu'il n'avait plus envie de l'avoir sur son chemin. Alors peut-être ferait-il mieux de remonter rejoindre Colin, se fondre contre son corps et s'endormir dans la chaleur de ses bras accueillants. Peut-être…

Pourtant, Harry poussa lentement le pan de bois, le grincement des gonds trahissant sa présence.

Draco était confortablement appuyé sur la petite table ronde installée au centre de la pièce. Les fesses posées sur le rebord, il sirotait tranquillement un grand verre d'eau. Vêtu d'un long peignoir de bain étroitement noué à la taille, les cheveux encore humide de la douche qu'il venait certainement de prendre, il n'accorda pas un seul regard à la silhouette brune pénétrant timidement dans la pièce. Finissant d'une traite son verre, il le reposa dans un claquement sec sur la table et se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte.

Harry qui avait fini par s'arrêter à quelques pas de la porte, le regarda s'avancer puis passer devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas sans amorcer le moindre geste. C'est en l'endentant ouvrir plus grand la porte afin de rejoindre le couloir et l'escalier qu'il se sentit réagir. Avec précipitation, il se retourna sur lui-même et attrapa à bout de bras la main droite du mannequin.

Ils ne firent plus un geste. Leurs deux mains liées l'une à l'autre. Celle d'Harry, légèrement moite, serrait convulsivement sa consœur, il devait lui faire mal, toutefois Draco ne s'en plaint pas. Il continuait simplement de lui tourner de dos, attendant ostensiblement la suite des évènements.

Harry leva son bras libre et le passa négligemment sur les hanches minces de son compagnon, collant son torse contre son dos. Il frotta doucement son nez entre ses omoplates, reniflant d'ici d'odeur fruitée de shampoing qui se dégageait de ses cheveux propres.

« Draco, je… » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'atteindre son oreille, contre laquelle il souffla « Je suis désolé. C'est trop tard… tout est trop tard »

Draco laissa échapper un soupir et resserra sa main sur celle toujours prisonnière d'Harry.

« Je sais bien. J'avais juste espéré que… enfin, que peut-être… » Il se détacha de la prise du jeune homme brun et se coula contre lui pour lui faire face « Mais c'est trop tard »

Il lui sourit tendrement et leva une de ses mains au visage fin, pressant sa paume contre une joue veloutée.

« C'est sera mieux comme ça, hein ? » Demanda t-il en caressant du pouce la chair pulpeuse de ses lèvres.

« Oui. Merci »

« Je t'aime » Laissa échapper Draco avant d'apposer sa bouche sur celle d'Harry, étouffant par son geste un sanglot sortant de la gorge du plus petit « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

**¤**

_« __…__je t'aime, dis-lui, dis-lui, redis-lui quand même, déduis-lui ce poème, say "no, never", non jamais, à plus jamais, __dis-lui-toi que je t'aime, __bien sûr, on en revient touj__…__» _**(1)**

_Harry se releva en sursaut. La main sur le cœur, il sentit celui-ci battre follement dans sa poitrine. Repoussant du pied les couvertures, il s'assit et s'appuya contre la tête de lit en se pressant le crane des mains._

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

* * *

_

**A suivre…

* * *

**

**(1)** « Dis-lui-toi que je t'aime » de Vanessa Paradis

Et là, je vois d'ici les « mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? ». Et je vous répondrais avec le sourire : C'est la fin mes amis. La fin de cette fiction est très, très proche, pour ne pas dire '_au prochain chapitre'_. Parce que 'oui', il serait peut-être temps d'y mettre le point final vous ne croyiez pas ? Bientôt deux ans qu'elle dure, 18 chapitres au final, un épilogue si celui-ci intéresse quelqu'un, de bels rencontres, des gens formidables, vous… il faut bien que ça s'arrête à un moment ou à un autre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le prochain. J'espère que la fin vous conviendra. J'espère vous retrouver pour de prochaines fan-fictions. J'espère… j'espère pleins de trucs en fait.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le dix-huitième et dernier chapitre.

Je vous câline tendrement. Une petite Ruines **¤**qui craint l'orage**¤**


	18. et la Durée

**Titre** : Ephémère

**Auteur**: Ruines

**Rating** : T (anciennement G). Toute scène dépassant ce rating sera annoncée, rassurez-vous.

**Genre** : Yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**, vous voilà prévenu), UA, Romance

**Source** : Harry Potter, un grand merci à J.K. Rowling

**Notes** : Voici comme promis le dernier chapitre… motus et bouche cousue, je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 -… et la Durée-**

* * *

_« __…__je t'aime, dis-lui, dis-lui, redis-lui quand même, déduis-lui ce poème, say "no, never", non jamais, à plus jamais, __dis-lui-toi que je t'aime, __bien sûr, on en revient touj__…__» _(1)

_Harry se releva en sursaut. La main sur le cœur, il sentit celui-ci battre follement dans sa poitrine. Repoussant du pied les couvertures, il s'assit et s'appuya contre la tête de lit en se pressant le crâne des mains._

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?_

Il releva la tête brusquement et sauta hors du lit, manquant de peu de se prendre les pieds dans les couvertures. Atteignant la porte de la chambre à coucher dans laquelle il se trouvait, il l'ouvrit avec tant de force qu'il chancela et s'écroula sur le chambranle, poussant un gémissement douloureux lorsque son épaule et son crâne frappèrent violemment le mur.

Sans se laisser le temps de se remettre du coup, il reprit sa course folle et dévala une petite dizaine de marches donnant sur un étage inférieur.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut… ça ne peut pas ! C'est impossible !_

Il s'arrêta soudainement devant une haute porte au verre flou filtrant une éblouissante lumière. Harry leva la main afin de protéger ses yeux du soleil.

Il avait incroyablement mal à la tête et sentait couler sur sa tempe gauche un fin filet de quelques choses de chaud et de liquide. Mais c'était sans importance pour l'instant.

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que… 

Il poussa le battant de la porte d'une main, regardant entre ses paupières entrouvertes la petite pièce s'étaler devant lui. Vide.

_Non, non. Non !_

Harry sentit le froid mordant du carrelage au sol sur ses jambes nues avant de comprendre qu'il venait de se laisser tomber. De douloureux sanglots lui enserraient la gorge tandis qu'une marre de larme se formait dans ses yeux.

« Non. C'est pas possible. Non, non, non, non… » Couina t-il avant qu'un rauque gémissement ne lui échappe, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa litanie.

Il enfouit profondément ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira légèrement dessus, provoquant un agréable frisson le long de sa nuque.

« Harry ? » Appela une voix inquiète, derrière lui « Harry, chéri ? »

Un nouveau frisson parcourut l'homme brun lorsqu'une main fine se posa sur son épaule dénudée, tentant de replacer sur son corps frêle le mince tissu du vêtement qu'il portait.

« Chéri ? » Appela de nouveau la voix, directement dans son oreille.

Il sentait maintenant contre son dos la douce chaleur d'un corps autre que le sien. Deux mains encerclèrent ses poignets pour lui faire lâcher ses cheveux qu'il tirait avec plus de force.

C'était fou comme il se sentait bien, là.

Il pouvait sentir la pression qu'exerçaient les pectoraux de la voix contre ses omoplates. Durs et puissants. Et il y avait ces bras aussi. La voix avait deux bras souples qu'elle avait noué autour de son corps, formant un agréable cocon d'amour. D'Amour, avec un grand A.

« Harry, tu m'écoutes ? »

Il opina imperceptiblement du chef, mais la voix dernière lui continua :

« Ce matin tu es tombé de l'échelle du cerisier, tu te souviens ? »

Elle lui disait étrangement quelques choses cette voix. Elle était vraiment belle et apaisante. Hypnotique. Comme de celle que l'on aimerait entendre au sortir d'un cauchemar. Et puis, elle avait un petit quelque chose de… familier.

« Le médecin m'a assuré que tu n'aurais qu'une vilaine bosse et des maux de tête »

Elle lui rappelait de tendres baisers. Des baisers partout. Dans le cou, sur les lèvres, sur les joues, sur le corps, dans son cœur. Elle lui rappelait un visage aussi, un visage plein de couleurs. Un visage blanc, gris et doré. Elle lui rappelait de l'amour aussi. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour. Comme ce corps fort qu'il sentait contre son dos.

« Est-ce que tu as mal autres parts ? J'ai été chercher du paracétamol, tu vas en prendre deux cachets et ça ira mieux après, d'accord ? »

Elle lui rappelait un prénom aussi. Un prénom aussi beau et rare que son propriétaire. Un prénom qui fond sous la langue. Un prénom que l'on prononce sans fin, que l'on hurle, que l'on gémit. Un drôle de prénom en soit.

« Draco ? » Murmura t-il, les yeux toujours fermés en se retournant dans l'étreinte.

« Oui mon ange, c'est moi. Ne bouges pas, je vais te porter jusqu'au canapé »

L'étreinte se fit plus ferme sur son corps, le soulevant précautionneusement et l'entraînant au salon.

« Voilà »

Son compagnon le laissa seul quelques secondes, le temps pour Harry de rouvrir les yeux et de mettre à jour ses souvenirs.

Il était chez lui, dans son salon, avec son amour.

Un sourire de pure joie lui vint aux lèvres alors qu'il se laissait enfin aller dans les coussins du sofa, s'enfonçant avec plaisir dans les tissus, le coton et les ressorts. Ils l'avaient acheté la semaine dernière ce canapé, l'autre était tout racornit.

Harry rouvrit les yeux sur son compagnon lorsqu'il sentit sur sa joue le verre d'eau fraîche que Draco lui tendait avec deux comprimés.

« Bois » Ordonna t-il en s'asseyant sur la petite table basse.

L'homme blond allongea le bras et de ses longs doigts effilés il souleva une légère mèche de cheveux bruns pour regarder d'un air sévère la petite égratignure ornant le haut de son front. Harry suivit son regard et s'expliqua :

« J'ai été un peu trop violent en arrachant la porte de ses gonds, le mur me l'a rendu »

« Tu es désespérant, tu le sais ça au moins ? » Sourit malgré tout son amant « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ? » L'interrogea t-il finalement, soucieux.

Toutes traces de tristesse avaient déserté ses traits, ne laissant pour témoin de son précédent chagrin que quelques rougeurs aux coins de ses yeux et une voix étrangement rauque.

« J'ai fais un rêve… » Commença t-il en triturant le bas de sa chemise, tirant sur le tissu pour cacher ses cuisses « enfin un souvenir, pour être exact » Il prit un air absent qui inquiéta immédiatement le blond avant de reprendre « C'était comme il y a quelques années, tu te souviens ? » Il releva la tête et interrogea Draco du regard.

Draco lui rendit son regard interrogateur et lui demanda de continuer, ce qui fit soupirer son compagnon.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas envie de s'en souvenir.

« Lorsque l'on s'est revu, chez Severus… »

« Oh » Laissa t-il simplement échapper.

« J'ai eu peur que tout ne soit à recommencer. Qu'on ne soit pas amoureux et… »

« Mais je suis là chéri, je suis bien là »

« Oui mais tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil ! » Cria Harry avant de rougir de son esclandre.

_Je suis complètement idiot, à trente-deux ans quand même, se dit-il._

Draco le regardait les yeux grands ouverts avant de se laisser aller à rire devant son air enfantin. Harry le fixa d'un air outré et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le bras, le faisant glapir.

« Excuses-moi mais tu étais tellement adorable avec ta petite moue, tes joues rouges et cette affreuse chemise à carreau » S'expliqua l'homme blond en se massant le biceps.

« Et mon poing dans la gueule, lui aussi tu le trouveras adorable ? »

« Ouh, tu n'es plus mignon du tout » Dit Draco en se levant pour venir se glisser derrière son amoureux sur le canapé, celui-ci se laissant faire sans le moindre commentaire.

Ils se laissèrent percer par le silence ambiant et la chaleur de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

« C'est du passé, révolu de surcroît » Reprit Draco « Je suis là maintenant… toi aussi. Et la seule chose qui devrait te préoccuper pour le moment c'est mon érection contre tes fesses et le fait que je suis en train de déboutonner ta chemise »

« Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers » Rétorqua Harry en tapant sur une main égarée entre ses cuisses.

« Exactement » Acquiesça l'homme blond « et ce n'est pas près de changer. Ca va durer encore longtemps, longtemps, longtemps… » Finis t-il en butinant de bisous la nuque à portée de lèvres.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Mes petits angelots, c'est la fin. C'est une fin un peu courte, un peu bizarre, un peu déconcertante, un peu beaucoup de choses à la fois, mais c'est la fin de cette charmante histoire. Vous plait-elle ? Je le souhaite.

Il y aura un épilogue, naturellement. Celui-ci relatera un petit peu plus de la vie de Draco et d'Harry, mais aussi ce que sont devenu nos chers Severus, Sirius et Colin. C'est pour ça que je vous le demande maintenant : Il y a-t-il quelques choses que vous aimeriez expressément y voir ? Des personnages en particulier ? Des scènes en particulier ? Des paroles, des gestes ? J'aimerais écrire un épilogue qui soit _vraiment_ pour vous et qui d'une certaine façon serait écrit _par_ vous.

J'espère que vous n'aurez passé que d'agréables moments en la compagnie de ce petit bout de truc nommé '_Ephémère_'. Je vous poutoute avec tout l'amour que possède mon cœur (et il est très grand) et vous dis à bientôt.

**Ruines**


End file.
